<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion and Requiem by mlea7675</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576852">Reunion and Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675'>mlea7675</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Future Character Death, Memories, Reunions, Seaborn For President</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2019. Sam Seaborn has just been inaugurated President, and he has appointed Donna as his Chief of Staff. He has only been President two months before the Bartlet staff is hit with a personal tragedy. Can Sam and Donna balance their official duties with the loss of one of their own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Will Bailey/Kate Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inauguration Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is a story I wrote several months ago on FFN. It's a reunion story set about twelve years after the series finale. I hope you enjoy, please read and review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Inauguration Day (January 21, 2019)</p>
<p>It was a brisk, but sunny day on the steps of the Capitol in Washington DC. Hundreds of thousands of people lined the area around the Capitol, waiting with excitement to see the next President of the United States be inaugurated. He had technically taken the oath of office the day before, as this year January 20 fell on a Sunday. But today, he would take the Oath of Office once more in front of the public-and, more importantly, in front of his former friends and co-workers, all of whom had shown out in full force.</p>
<p>“Welcome to this blistery Monday morning, as we witness a precious moment in history.” reporter Gail Redmond said from the newstand set up strategically near the Capitol. “Today, Congressman Samuel Seaborn will take the Oath of Office to become the 45th President of the United States. We can see the crowd now building with excitement as the dignitaries begin to make their way on the stage.”</p>
<p>The crowd roared with appreciation, as the former Presidents had indeed begun making their way onto the stage, as well as those on Sam’s Senior Staff who had already been hired. First came the last sitting President, Ray Sullivan, the Republican known for booting the Democrats out of office. Then came Former President Matthew Santos, who waved to the crowd along with his wife Helen. Neither, it appeared, had aged a day from when they left office four years earlier. There was also Former President GlenAllen Walken, who had been president for all of 72 hours back in 2003.</p>
<p>Finally, the crowd watched and cheered as an aging Jed Bartlet was wheeled out onto the dais. His body had been weakened severely by MS, but shockingly, his mind was still sharp as a tack. His wife Abbey walked beside him and waved to the public, many of whom had actually been stunned into silence by the apparently haggard appearance of the former President.</p>
<p>However, the silence did not last long, as the crowd cheered wildly as Sam and Ainsley Seaborn made their way onto the dais, followed closely by the new Vice-President, Andrea Wyatt, as well as Sam’s Chief of Staff.</p>
<p>However, none were as excited as the former Bartlet Senior Staff, all who had prominent spots in the front row of the floor. As they looked around at one another, they couldn’t believe that one of their own had finally been elected to the highest office in the country. Especially after all they had been through since their last meeting in the Bartlet Presidential Library.</p>
<p>C.J. Cregg-Concannon looked proudly up at Sam and Ainsley, then over at her husband and pre-teen daughter. After spending the last 12 years at the Hollis Foundation, she had worked her way up to the CEO position. After 6 months of dating, Danny had popped the question suddenly as they returned from Josh and Donna’s rehearsal dinner. CJ was shocked, but shocked herself even more by immediately saying yes. Realizing they wanted to be married as soon as humanly possible, the couple had married on the Santa Monica beach that August, among about 30 close family and friends. Danny’s brother Rob was his best man, and Donna CJ’s matron of honor. As CJ’s father was by then too far gone to make the trip, Jed had had the honor of walking his surrogate daughter down the aisle. After 8 months of marriage and coming to the realization that a biological child was probably out of the question, they decided to adopt internationally. They had fallen hard for Tiana Grace Concannon as soon as they saw her 6 month old photo on an international adoption site for a Ugandan orphanage. She eventually came home at 9 months. Now, Tiana was a bright, athletic 11 year old with her mother’s mind and her father’s spunk. CJ couldn’t imagine how she had lived without this life, but she wasn’t going to miss a moment of it now.</p>
<p>Next to where Danny was standing, Will Bailey was having similar thoughts as he held his four-year old son Joshua on his shoulders so he could see better. He looked around at his wife Kate, who was similarly holding 8 year old Daisy in front of her. After the Bartlet Administration was over, Will and Kate had spent exactly 2 years dancing around their feelings for one another before finally giving in and getting married at a courthouse in Portland. The press had had a field day, but neither one cared. Like CJ, they had come to the realization after 2 years of trying that it was probably not meant to be, and had decided to adopt domestically. Both of their children had come into their lives via placements by unwed teenage parents: Daisy, by a 15 year old from Seattle, and Joshua by a 19 year old from Portland. They enjoyed their little family and blossoming careers (Will had become a political analyst after retiring from Congress, and Kate had found work at a security firm) and could not imagine anything different.</p>
<p>Annabeth Schott and Toby Ziegler both stood near each other, acknowledging one another but too wrapped up in the event to converse. Annabeth had found herself at loose ends after the end of the Santos Administration. She picked up roots and moved to New York, where she quickly found work at a media relations firm. In 2017, she took a gamble and accepted an offer to join the PR relations team at <em>Today</em>, arriving just as Matt Lauer’s highly publicized ouster from NBC News made headlines. Things had settled down considerably, but Annabeth knew she had made the right choice. Toby, after his own publicized ouster from the White House and subsequent federal pardon, had accepted a job as a professor of government at Columbia University. While still gruff by nature, he had mellowed some, pouring his love of communication into lecturing students every day, occasionally peppering his lectures with colorful anecdotes from his Bartlet days. He had also become a better father, taking Huck and Molly every other weekend. Both were now teenagers, and both had a good relationship with him.</p>
<p>Finally, Josh Lyman stood at the head of the crowd, talking to CJ, his arms wrapped protectively around his children. After their wedding, Josh and Donna had become something of a power couple in DC. They worked side-by-side as Chiefs of Staff in the Santos administration. But the far more rewarding aspect of their lives was their family. Although they were shocked when Donna learned she was pregnant with twins in December of 2007, they welcomed the news with open arms. Abigail Helen and Annabeth Jean Lyman (named for both First Ladies, Annabeth, and CJ, respectively) were born on July 5, 2008. Their younger brother, Matthew Noah, affectionately called “Matty”, was born Memorial Day weekend 2010, and Leo Josiah completed the family on Election Day 2014 (when Sam was elected into Congress). Donna and Josh faced an unexpected hurdle when they learned he would be born with Down syndrome, but Leo had been born healthy and, aside from small developmental delays, was a cheerful and smart little boy. Following the end of Santos’ time in office, Josh accepted a job at the DNC, and Donna decided to leave the workforce to be the stay-at-home parent she’d never had the luxury of being before.</p>
<p>Josh was proud of his small family, who were each unique and special in their own way. But the person in his family that made him proud as a peacock was not standing in the crowd that day. She was on the dais, seated next to the soon-to-be inaugurated POTUS as President-Elect Seaborn’s newly-appointed Chief of Staff.</p>
<p>“Hi, Mommy!” Leo yelled out, waving like a madman despite his father’s attempts to shush him while Elton John was singing “God Bless America”.</p>
<p>Donna looked up from her program. A smile spread across her face as she gave a tiny wave to her four-year-old son, who Josh had now corralled. She couldn’t believe she was up here yet again, this time surrounded by Sam’s staff (<em>her staff</em>, she had to remind herself).</p>
<p>She hadn’t planned on working for the White House again, but Sam’s offer had been too difficult to resist. Encouragement from Josh and CJ had helped too, and both assured her she was completely up for the job.</p>
<p>As the crowd roared appreciatively for Elton John, Donna found her mind wandering, to the day when Sam had asked her into the Transition office and made an offer to change her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>One month earlier, mid-December 2018, Seaborn for America Transition Office: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna walked into the Transition office for the Presidency. She looked around, feeling herself transported back 12 years to the bare beginnings of the Santos Administration. She didn’t know exactly why she was here: Bonnie, Sam’s personal secretary and assistant during the Bartlet years, had called her up and told her that “the President-Elect would like to see you at his office this morning.” She assumed it was something to do with staffing: for the past month since Election Day, she had been an unofficial sounding board for both Sam and Ainsley as they were building the kind of administration they wanted to have. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bonnie gave her a smile as she approached the large office. “Hi, Donna! Go right in, he’s expecting you.” </em>
  <em>She approached the door and knocked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come in!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna opened the door. “Mr. President-Elect.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam stood up. “Donna, hey.” He came around the desk and gave her a quick hug. He then settled back behind his desk, and Donna sat in the chair opposite him. “Can I have Bonnie get you anything? Tea, coffee?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, thanks.” Donna replied. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam straightened up a little. Donna was quick to cut to the chase. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I’ve been thinking about staffing.” Sam said. “I finally hired Scott Larvell for Communications Director.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good!” Donna said. “I like the work that he’s done for MSNBC. And Annabeth knows him a little from the morning show circuit, she speaks pretty highly of him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In fact,” Sam continued. “I think I’ve filled nearly every spot on the Senior Staff except for one critical job.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna nodded for him to continue. “What?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Chief of Staff.” he said. “I want someone I trust, not some kid I hired off the street to work on the campaign. And Ainsley ran my campaign, so I can’t exactly give her the job. I’d ask Josh, but he’s done the Chief of Staff job for so long that I think he’s happy right where he is.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s for sure.” Donna agreed. Although her husband had loved working for Santos, she could already tell he was much happier and more relaxed at the DNC. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“CJ’s out in Santa Monica, Will’s out in Oregon, Toby-well, you know why I can’t ask Toby. And then a name came to my head. I’ve been bouncing it around, and I think this person would be perfect.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the name?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yours.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna was stunned. If she had been standing up, she would’ve fallen over. “Mine? You want me to be your Chief of Staff?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I don’t have any experience.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You ran Helen Santos’ office for eight years. That’s enough experience for me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna swallowed. “Sam, I’m flattered that you asked, it’s just that we’re comfortable with our lives now. The kids are finally getting used to having me home all the time. This is going to be a huge transition for them.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>So, you ease into the job. Inauguration Day’s not for a few more weeks.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna opened her mouth to talk, but Sam cut in. “Do me a favor. Don’t give me an answer right away. Go home, talk it over with Josh and the kids. I just wanted to formally offer you the job, and ask you to seriously consider it.” He paused. “Look, Donna. Do you remember what Leo said a Chief of Staff should be?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Someone who’d be willing to jump off a cliff for you.” Donna said, remembering what he’d said after his first heart attack. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well,” Sam said. “I’m about to plunge off a cliff here. And if you’ll do it, I want you to take the plunge with me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Donna nodded. “I’ll think about it and have an answer for you in the next couple of days.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, how’d your meeting with Sam go?” Josh asked that night. The family had just finished dinner, the kids had gone into their rooms to do their homework, and Josh was just starting to load the dishwasher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He offered me the Chief of Staff job.” Donna blurted out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Josh paused mid-scrub. He dropped the plastic plate in the sink and spun around. “What? Oh my God, baby, that’s incredible!” He crossed the kitchen and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I never said I was gonna take it.” Donna said quietly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why not? You’d have to be crazy to turn him down.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Josh, I don’t know if I can do it. Disrupt the kids’ lives, go back to a demanding job, and I don’t feel like I have enough experience.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh cupped her chin so she could look at him. “Donna, this is huge. Sam wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t think you were 100% capable.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You really think I can do this?” Donna asked him. “And I want your opinion not as my husband, but as a former Chief of Staff. Do you honestly think I have what it takes to do this?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh moved back on his heels so he could look his wife squarely in the eyes. “Yes. Professionally, I say you have more than earned this, and I think you absolutely have what it takes.” He kissed her on the forehead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later that evening, after calling CJ in California (who gave a very similar answer to Josh), she picked up the phone and called Sam’s cell phone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He picked up on the first ring. “President-Elect Seaborn.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sam? It’s Donna.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Donna, hi.” He sounded surprised. </em>
  <em>“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you for a couple of days.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I’ve talked it over with Josh, and I think I have an answer to your question.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How soon after Inauguration Day do we hit the ground running?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although Donna couldn’t see it, on the other end of the phone, Sam grinned. “Is that a yes?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, it is. I’ll be honored to serve at the pleasure of the President.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, 2 hours after Donna formally began her job at the Transition office, Sam held a press conference in which he announced that he was formally appointing Donnatella Lyman, former Chief of Staff to Helen Santos, to be Chief of Staff to the President of the United States.</em>
</p>
<p>Donna was jolted from her memories by a shift next to her. She looked at her watch. 11:55. She stood with Sam and Ainsley and headed to the front.</p>
<p>It was just like it had been the day before. After a formal blessing on the future President, Chief Justice Evelyn Baker Lang approached the podium. Donna moved to stand behind the President-Elect, directly behind the future First Children: eight-year-old Connor and four-year-old Ava. Andy moved to Donna’s other side. Ainsley moved to take hold of the George Washington Bible. Sam placed his left hand on the Bible and his right in the air.</p>
<p>“You, Samuel Norman Seaborn, do solemnly swear…”</p>
<p>“I, Samuel Norman Seaborn, do solemnly swear…”</p>
<p>“That you will faithfully execute…”</p>
<p>“That I will faithfully execute..”</p>
<p>“The Office of President of the United States,”</p>
<p>“The Office of President of the United States,”</p>
<p>“And will, to the best of your ability,”</p>
<p>“And will, to the best of my ability,”</p>
<p>“Preserve, protect, and defend…”</p>
<p>“Preserve, protect, and defend…”</p>
<p>“The Constitution of the United States,”</p>
<p>“The Constitution of the United States,”</p>
<p>“So help you God.”</p>
<p>“So help me God.”</p>
<p>A large cheer went up from the crowd for the new President. There was an immediate 21-gun salute, for which Connor and Ava quickly clapped their hands over their ears. The US Marine Band played “Hail to the Chief” as Sam made his way around the dais to be congratulated by the honored guests.</p>
<p>As Sam approached President Bartlet, Jed took his feet off of the footrests, waved off his wife, and with some effort, stood on his own, much to the surprise of those around him.</p>
<p>“Mr. President.” Sam said as he shook his hand.</p>
<p>“Mr. President.” Jed said in return. He leaned in and whispered, “Go get ‘em.”</p>
<p>Sam grinned.</p>
<p>Jed shook Ainsley’s hand warmly. As Donna approached, he kissed her on the cheek, took her hand in his and said, “You’ve come a long way, Donnatella.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. President.”, Donna said, smiling. She returned the kiss and continued down the line.</p>
<p>Sam approached the podium where he would give his Inaugural Address. While the speechwriters had proofread and given him pointers, he had insisted on writing the speech himself. He launched into a 20 minute speech, rallying Americans to “better the economy, better the environment, and better the country.” After the speech, the crowd roared again as the new President and First Lady made their way off the dais to head to the motorcade for the Inaugural Parade.</p>
<p>As soon as Donna had stepped off the dais, she heard a small voice yell, “Mommy!” She turned around to see Leo running towards her. She knelt down and caught him as he crashed against her.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby!” she said, pressing a kiss to his blond hair. “Did you enjoy the ceremony?”</p>
<p>“Of course he enjoyed it, his mom was on TV.” Josh said as he approached. The twins and Matty ran ahead to smother their mom with hugs.</p>
<p>“Uncle Sam gave a great speech, didn’t he, Mom?” 10 year old Abigail “Abby” Lyman asked.</p>
<p>“Of course it was good.” her identical twin Anna admonished. “Grandpa Jed used to pay him to write speeches.”</p>
<p>“Guys, I’m sure the President had someone else write the Inaugural Address.” Josh said to his daughters, in an attempt to stop them from making a scene in front of the passing dignitaries.</p>
<p>“Well, actually…”, Donna said.</p>
<p>“No way. He wrote it himself?” Josh asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Donna nodded. Just then, there was a voice behind her. “Mrs. Lyman?” She turned to see the head of her new Secret Service detail, yet another White House fact of life she would have to reacquaint herself with. “The President and First Lady are waiting for you in the motorcade.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there.” Donna assured him. She turned to Josh looking apologetic. “Duty calls.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to be home late?” Josh asked her as he kissed her.</p>
<p>“Not terribly, but I’ll only be home for a bit before I have to start getting ready for the Ball.” She hesitated. “You know, it might be easier if you brought my dress to the White House so I could just get ready there. You’re still going to meet me there, right?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Josh reassured her. “Why don’t I bring the kids up so they can hang out with Connor and Ava? I’ll bet that by this evening, they’re going to want some familiar faces around.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea.” Donna said. “All right, kids, I’ll see you later tonight, all right?” She kissed each child in turn, gave Josh one last kiss, and ran to catch up with her new agent who would lead her to the motorcade.</p>
<p>Josh and the kids returned to the Bartlet crowd, who had now been joined by Jed and Abbey.</p>
<p>“So, what’s on everyone’s agenda for tonight?” Josh asked.</p>
<p>“We’re thinking we might take the Bartlets out for dinner. Just an evening of reminiscing.” CJ responded. “Will you be at the Inaugural Ball?”</p>
<p>“Part of it. Donna wants me to come so she’ll have someone to dance with.”</p>
<p>“Well, if we don’t see you before, we’re heading back to Santa Monica in the morning, so…” CJ gave Josh a quick hug. “It was great to see you, mi amor.”</p>
<p>“You, too.” Josh agreed. He made the rounds, saying a quick goodbye to all his former colleagues who had shown up. The kids said polite goodbyes, too.</p>
<p>Then, Josh turned to the Bartlets. “Abbey, always wonderful to see you.” he said to Abbey.</p>
<p>“You too, Joshua.” Abbey said. As she turned to her honorary grandchildren for mushy goodbyes, Josh turned to Jed. “Mr. President, always a pleasure.”</p>
<p>Jed snorted. “When am I going to finally get you and that wife of yours to finally call me Jed?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a long time, Mr. President.” He turned to CJ. “Hey, if nobody’s doing anything, why don’t we do lunch instead of dinner? Kids are probably starving, and it’s not like we have anything better to do.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” CJ agreed.</p>
<p>“Anything works for us, Josh.” Abbey chimed in.</p>
<p>And so, the former Bartlet staff headed to a modest Italian restaurant. They traded stories and laughter about their lives, genuinely enjoying each other’s company. As they headed off into the afternoon, however, they had no way of knowing that tragic news would strike the makeshift family in just two months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking News (March 2019)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Breaking News (March 2019)</p>
<p>Two months after the Inauguration, the town car carrying Donna back from Andrews Air Force Base arrived in her driveway. Donna was exhausted. She had just accompanied Sam and Ainsley on a week-long speaking tour in the Midwest: three states, five major cities. She thought it had gone very well, and had also received some mind-bendingly good news on the plane ride home: Sam’s job approval rating was up to almost 98%, unheard of for a President in the first 100 days.</p>
<p>It had all been good. But now she was anxious to get inside and hug her kids, and sleep in her own bed. After being cleared to go in by her Secret Service detail, she opened her front door.</p>
<p>“Josh?” she called. “Kids? I’m home!”</p>
<p>The house was relatively quiet. It was after 7, so she knew the kids were probably finishing up homework-or, in Leo’s case, in the midst of bathtime, a suspicion she quickly confirmed by the sound of running water and muffled giggling from directly above.</p>
<p>Donna headed upstairs, looking around at the roomy four-bedroom townhouse she and Josh had owned since a couple of months after they learned they were expecting twins. She headed around the corner to the yellow poster-laden room where her twin daughters had slept since their birth. The decor had changed, but not its occupants.</p>
<p>She gently knocked on the door, which opened to reveal the twins, Anna on her bed reading and Abby at her desk finishing homework.</p>
<p>Anna noticed her first. “Mom! You’re back!” she cried, jumping up to hug her mom. Abby joined her a split second later.</p>
<p>“My girls.” Donna murmured, running her fingers through her daughters’ brown locks. They pulled apart. “How was your week? Did Dad run the house OK while I was gone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was great!” Anna replied.</p>
<p>“Dad, contrary to popular belief, managed this house as well as you would have.” Abby affirmed.</p>
<p>Donna laughed. “I’m sure he did. Homework’s finished?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” they both said.</p>
<p>“All right, well, I’m going to go find your dad and brothers.” She headed across the hall to Matty’s bedroom with army-green paint and soccer paraphernalia. She smiled, seeing her eight-year-old son drawing at his desk.</p>
<p>“Hi, honey.” she said.</p>
<p>Matty turned around at the sound of his mom’s voice. “Hey, Mom.” he said quickly, immediately turning back to his drawing.</p>
<p>Donna chuckled. “‘Hey, Mom’? Is that all you have to say? I’ve haven’t seen you for a week!” She stepped through the doorway, picking up stray pieces of clothing, before crossing her son’s room and stopping behind her son, kissing the crown of his head. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Mom.” Matty said, turning around to give Donna a quick hug. “Are you still coming to my soccer game this weekend?” </p>
<p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it!” Donna replied. She looked over Matty’s shoulder. “What are you working on?”</p>
<p>“A drawing for my art class.” “Can I see it when it’s done?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Matty said. Unlike Anna and Leo, who took after talkative Josh, Abby and Matty were more like Donna: quiet and thoughtful, liked to concentrate on what they were doing. Donna knew that was her cue to leave. She walked out of Matty’s room quietly, leaving the door ajar. She followed the trail of dull noise to the kids’ bathroom.</p>
<p>She opened the door. A broad smile came across her face as she watched Josh wrapping a giggling Leo up in a towel and drying off his hair the way she had shown him countless times.</p>
<p>Leo looked up. Just the way his face lit up at the sight of his mother made Donna blink back tears. “MOMMY!” he cried, launching himself at her the way he had after the inauguration.</p>
<p>“Hi, sweetheart!” Donna said, kneeling down to Leo’s level and holding him close. “I missed you!”</p>
<p>“I missed you, too, Mommy.” Leo said happily.</p>
<p>“Leo, why don’t you get your pajamas on and Mommy will come read to you in a bit, OK, buddy?” Josh said, standing up from his position on the floor.</p>
<p>That was fine with Leo. He ran into his room next to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Before Donna could say anything, Josh kissed her deeply. “God, I missed you. Welcome home.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Donna replied, smiling as they pulled apart. She and Josh walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.</p>
<p>“How did the trip go?” Josh asked her.</p>
<p>Donna grinned. “Really well. The response to the President’s speech was overwhelmingly positive, and having the First Lady visit a couple local schools to read to the kids didn’t hurt either.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Josh said. They had reached their bedroom, and Donna started to unpack her suitcase.</p>
<p>“You have to do that now? I thought we could spend some time together tonight.”</p>
<p>“We will,” Donna said, kissing him. “it’s just that I’m not going to have time to do it in the morning, and I need some of the stuff that’s in here. It’ll take me five minutes, I promise.”</p>
<p>As soon as she finished unpacking, and had read a storybook to Leo, they made their way back downstairs, where a new episode of <em>Blue Bloods</em> was waiting on the DVR. The other three put themselves to bed, so she and Josh had the evening to themselves. Their evenings had changed quite a bit from the early days of their marriage, where an early evening away from the office would result in a hastily-eaten dinner and then spending the rest of the evening in bed. But Donna, snuggled up to her husband on the couch watching one of their favorite TV shows, wouldn’t trade the quiet evenings they had now for anything.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next day, a Wednesday, Donna arrived at work relatively early, since the kids hadn’t had any problems getting out the door. The daily Senior Staff meeting revealed that no crises, national or otherwise, had arisen since she had been gone. In fact, everyone was elated that the President’s speaking tour had gone well. They all suggested ways that they could capitalize on the President’s recent success. As the morning continued, the President was pleased with the Senior Staff ideas. As Donna headed into her office, the good news of the morning making her ready to face the day, she had no idea that within a couple of hours, her world would be completely shaken.</p>
<p>It was about 11:45, and Donna was working at her desk when she thought she heard a commotion from out by her assistant Ryan’s desk.</p>
<p>“Mr. Larvell, you can’t just go in there!”</p>
<p>Donna looked up as Scott burst through the door. She was startled. “Scott?”</p>
<p>As she took in the Communication Director’s face, she realized that his face was ashen. She stood up. “Scott, what is it?” She wasn’t overly worried, just concerned. This was the first time she had ever seen him rendered speechless.</p>
<p>“Donna, you better come see what just came through on the AP wire.” Scott said quietly.</p>
<p>“Scott, what-”</p>
<p>“Donna, just come.” Scott’s voice was firm.</p>
<p>Without a word, she followed Scott quickly out to the communications bullpen, where several other members of Senior Staff were intently reading a news wire, their faces wearing equal expressions of shock.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Donna asked firmly.</p>
<p>Deputy Chief of Staff Lou Thornton was the first to speak up.</p>
<p>“Donna...President Bartlet died last night.”</p>
<p>Lou crossed the room and, with a sympathetic expression, handed Donna the wire.</p>
<p>As she read the three lines of the AP news blurb, she dropped into the nearest chair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Former President Josiah Bartlet died unexpectedly at his home last night in Manchester, New Hampshire at the age of 76 from complications due to multiple sclerosis. The former Nobel Laureate in Economics and Governor of New Hampshire was President from 1999 to 2007. He is survived by his wife, Abigail, his three daughters, and six grandchildren.</em>
</p>
<p>Somewhere in the fog of shock, she could hear Scott say something about the news breaking on CNN and all major news networks within the hour. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Lou sat down next to her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know you and him were close.”</p>
<p>Donna looked up. She could feel tears running down her face. “Thanks.” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Press Secretary Madison Retton-ever methodical-was the first to break the respectful silence. “Someone needs to tell the President.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Everyone turned as Donna stood up. “I-we both worked for him. He-he needs to hear it from me.”</p>
<p>Lou looked around at the others, then back at Donna. “Donna, are you sure?”</p>
<p>Donna nodded. She thankfully had remembered to apply waterproof mascara that morning, so all she needed was to wipe her eyes. She stood up, accepted hugs and murmured sympathies from her Senior Staff, and headed to the Oval.</p>
<p>As she approached the door that separated her office from the Oval, she took a deep breath. This would be, without a doubt, one of the toughest things she would ever have to do as Chief of Staff.</p>
<p>She opened the door to find Sam working busily as his desk. “Mr. President?” she said, her voice cracking. She mentally cursed herself for not being able to hide her emotions. She cleared her throat as Sam looked up.</p>
<p>But Sam had heard the catch in her voice. He stood up from his desk. “Donna, hi. Is everything OK?”</p>
<p>Now he could see the glistening in Donna’s eyes, and the tears she was struggling to blink back.</p>
<p>“Donna, what happened? Is it Josh, the kids?”</p>
<p>“No, no, nothing like that.” Donna assured him. “But Mr. President-Sam-President Bartlet died last night.”</p>
<p>She paused as she watched the news begin to sink in. Sam’s face lost all color, and he sat back down at his desk. “When?”</p>
<p>“Sometime last night, in his sleep. That’s all I know. It came over the AP wires.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. He rubbed his temple. He was going to have to try hard to separate his professional and personal life on this.</p>
<p>“Bonnie!” he yelled, suddenly standing up and crossing the room to talk to his secretary. “Get me the Bartlet farm in Manchester.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>He turned back to Donna. “Are you OK? Do you need to go home?”</p>
<p>Donna shook her head. “No. I feel like I need to be here.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Do me a favor and call Ainsley. Tell her what happened and to come over here.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. President.” Donna replied. As she rushed back into her office and picked up the phone to dial the East Wing, she could hear the unmistakable sound of a CNN Breaking News Alert:<em> “This is Isaac Winters with some breaking news at this hour: former President Josiah Bartlet is dead at 76. The 42nd President died unexpectedly in his sleep last night from what is believed to be complications from multiple sclerosis, a condition Bartlet has been battling for approximately the last 30 years. We now go to our on-the-scene reporter, Gail Redmond, live at the Bartlet home in New Hampshire, where we understand his son-in-law Charles Young is about to give a statement…</em>”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>C.J. was busy working in her office, when like Donna, she heard a commotion from outside. “Somebody turn on CNN!” she heard one of her employees yell. CJ hurried out of her office. If something big was happening in the world, sooner or later it would affect the foundation.</p>
<p>She was not prepared, however, for what she found.</p>
<p>The flashing news headline “Remembering 42: Josiah Bartlet Dead at 76” met her eyes almost instantly. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. <em>There’s no way this is happening</em>, she thought. She felt her knees buckle, and felt one of her junior partners, Michael, grab her before she hit the ground and ease her into a chair.</p>
<p>“CJ, you OK?” Michael asked. He was genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know.” CJ admitted. For the first time since her father had died, she felt her world spinning.</p>
<p>“CJ, you want me to call Danny?” her assistant Maggie asked. CJ just nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, boss.” Michael said sincerely.</p>
<p>CJ met his eyes. “I’m sorry I broke down, I just…” She trailed off. How do you explain to someone that you loved your former boss like a father?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Will and Kate were out to breakfast at one of their favorite delis in Portland, a tradition that had started when they started working in the same downtown area.</p>
<p>Kate didn’t see what had happened. She was too busy eating her eggs, hoping to get back before her 10:00 appointment.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she heard Will gasp. Her head shot up. “Will? Honey?”</p>
<p>Will was staring past her at the TV in the corner of the deli. She followed his gaze just in time to see the same “Remembering 42” headline on NBC News.</p>
<p>“Oh, my God.” she said. She was never one to show emotion, but she felt herself tearing up at the realization that both had lost a man close to them.</p>
<p>She turned back to Will, who smiled sadly. “He was old and sick. Anyone who was at the inauguration knew he didn’t have much time left.”</p>
<p>Kate nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” She sighed. “He was a good man.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Will said, covering his wife’s hand with his own.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Toby was in the middle of a lecture on policy analysis when the news broke.</p>
<p>He was standing with his back to the lecture hall, saying, “Public policy begins with a law or a bill, struggling to fight it’s way through Congress or committee.” He turned around. “It can be any type of bill-environmental, economic, political-“</p>
<p>He was distracted by a girl in the front row staring intently at her phone.</p>
<p>“What have I said about using your phone in class?” he asked sharply.</p>
<p>As the girl looked up, he could see her facial features working, as if she wasn’t sure how to tell him what she had just read.</p>
<p>“Um, sir...I think you need to see this.”</p>
<p>She held out her phone and he took it. As soon as he read the words “Josiah Bartlet dies at 76” his heart sunk.</p>
<p>His head snapped up.”Class is dismissed. Chapter 3 response is due for next class.”</p>
<p>The class sat still, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you hear me?” Toby snapped. “Go! Go home!”</p>
<p>The class gathered up their belongings and scattered.</p>
<p>Toby paced the room. Unsure of what to do, he pulled out his cell phone and called the one person he wanted to make sure had heard the news.</p>
<p>“CJ?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Josh was also heading out to lunch when his phone started buzzing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>CJ: Did you see the news? Please call me ASAP. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Will: Josh, you all right, man? </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Annabeth: So sorry. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Toby: I’m sure you’ve heard by now, so call me when you get a chance. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Charlie: Josh-I’ll get arrangements for you as soon as I have them.</strong>
</p>
<p>Josh was puzzled by the last one from Charlie. <em>What arrangements?</em> He quickly went back up to his office and saw his co-workers clustered around the TV. The sound was turned up.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Josh said.</p>
<p>His co-worker Andrew turned to him and simply gestured to the TV. Then Josh was finally hearing the words: <em>“Bartlet made an indelible impression as President, and was a strong supporter of his party successors, Matthew Santos and current President Samuel Seaborn. We’ll have more details as we get them throughout the day, but for now, back to you in the studio. If you’re just joining us-Josiah Bartlet, 42nd President of the United States, dead at the age of 76.”</em></p>
<p>Josh felt his head spinning. There’s no way he could’ve possibly have heard that right. But then he looked down at his texts-his friends, coworkers from the Bartlet years all checking to make sure he was OK. Then he saw Charlie’s. Funeral arrangements, he realized. A chill went up his spine. He walked back to his office in a daze, ignoring the calls of his co-workers. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Everyone in his family and friend circle was going to be devastated. His family-oh, man, how was he going to tell the kids? And Donna…</p>
<p>His head shot up. <em>Donna.</em> Did she know? Well, of course she knew, he told himself. If it was on the news already, then surely the White House had to know by now. And she would’ve been the first point of contact.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he picked up the phone and dialed the White House switchboard. He had to talk to her, if only just to hear her voice. If she wasn’t busy, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Sad, I know. But I felt like it had to be done. I’ve had this story in my head since the day I finished The West Wing. There will be happier moments ahead, I promise! A note-I know that in IRL, there’s no way the AP would’ve known before the current President, but just go with me on this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He Was A Good Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here’s the next chapter. It’s also pretty sad, but I just wanted to write out the immediate aftermath (Josh’s phone call with Donna, Sam’s statement to the press, how Josh tells the kids, etc). I promise there will be lighter moments as the old Bartlet team gets together and reminisces about the good times. In fact, this chapter starts with one of those. Please read and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: He Was a Good Man</p><p>In the immediate aftermath of the CNN alert, Sam was on the phone, trying to get through to the Bartlet farm. When Sam finally got through, he reached Charlie, who assured both him and Donna that he would relay funeral arrangements to Donna as soon as they had them. Sam also had a chance to talk briefly with Abbey, who understandably was still in shock. Donna offered brief condolences, promising to call them later and check in. Ainsley, who had arrived in the Oval five minutes earlier, was perched on one of the couches, and Donna was standing near the President’s desk, talking to Sam and trying to remain professional.</p><p>“The news will be expecting some sort of statement from you. I can have Scott start working on some of the language, and I’ll have Madison work on shelling out some airtime.”</p><p>“Sounds good, Donna.” Sam said. Donna was surprised; Sam usually argued over being able to write speeches himself.</p><p>Ainsley had tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe President Bartlet’s gone. Seems like just yesterday he was at the inauguration.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “Seems like just yesterday the two of you met.”</p><p>Ainsley, against her better judgment, smiled. “Which time?”</p><p>Sam smirked. “Does ‘Blame It On the Bossa Nova’ ring any bells?”</p><p>Ainsley’s face went red, and she hid her head in her hands.</p><p>Donna was confused. “What happened?”</p><p>Sam explained. “So, Ainsley was nervous about meeting President Bartlet, and I thought it might be easy if we just dropped in on her unexpectedly, and I had asked the President to give her a little pep talk. But what I didn’t realize was that Ainsley had sat in paint accidentally, and she hadn’t changed her clothes. So, the President and I walked in, and there she was, in a bathrobe, singing along and dancing to ‘Blame It On the Bossa Nova’. She turned around, saw the President and screamed. But the President, he just looked around and said, ‘I didn’t realize we had a nightclub down here!’ But it gets better. The President starts giving the speech I told him to give-verbatim-except now it’s in a whole different context: ‘Ainsley, I wanted to say hello, and to mention that, you know, a lot of people assumed you were hired because you were a blonde Republican sex kitten, and well, they're obviously wrong. Keep up the good work.’”</p><p>“While I’m wearing a bathrobe!” Ainsley shot back.</p><p>Donna started laughing. “Oh, no!” She could totally picture that. Suddenly, she cleared her throat and sobered. She had to get back into professional mode, and get Sam back into professional mode.</p><p>“So, Mr. President, I’m going to go ahead and run the condolence list off, and get Madison on the phone with the networks.” Donna said.</p><p>“All right.” Sam agreed. “Is it alright if I add some names to the list after I finish the required names?”</p><p>“Of course.” Donna said. “Who did you want to call?”</p><p>“CJ. And Toby. I-I just want to check in and make sure they’re okay.”</p><p>Donna smiled softly. “Yeah.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the dividing door, and Ryan entered. “Pardon me. Donna?”</p><p>She turned to him. “Yes?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry to interrupt. But do you have a few minutes? Josh is on the phone. He saw the news, he’s worried about you.”</p><p>Donna’s heart grew light, then faded slightly. “Um...I can take it in my office.” She turned to Sam. “Mr. President, can I..”</p><p>Sam nodded. “Absolutely. Take all the time you need.”</p><p>Donna headed back into her office, seeing immediately the blinking light signaling a call holding. She picked up the phone and hit the lighted button. “Hello?”</p><p>“Donna?” Josh’s voice sounded far away. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She knew he had lost yet another father figure in his life.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. I’m right here, honey.” They rarely used terms of endearment in the office, but Donna couldn’t help herself.</p><p>“I’d ask how you were doing, but that would be a pretty stupid question.” He wryly chuckled.</p><p>“I’m just trying to handle everything for today. Make sure Sam’s OK, get the condolence lists..well, you remember how it is.” Donna sighed. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”</p><p>“I know.” Josh said. There was a pause. “I don’t suppose you know what time you’ll be home tonight. We’re gonna have to talk to the kids.”</p><p>“I’ll be here pretty late. Sam’s giving a TV address sometime this evening. You may have to talk to the kids without me.” Donna paused. “The girls may know something’s up already.”</p><p>“I hadn’t even thought about that. Do you think I should get them from school before they hear about it from someone else?”</p><p>“No, I don’t know if that’ll do any good, it’ll just worry them. Do you think you’ll be able to work the rest of the day?”</p><p>“I might go home. I’m not going to be able to get any work done the rest of the day, and the rest of the office knows that.” He paused. “Do-do you need me to come up to the White House? I don’t know if I’ll be able to be of any help, but I don’t really want to be alone right now.”</p><p>Donna smiled softly. “If you want. We’re all going to be pretty busy, though.”</p><p>“I get that, I do. Tell you what, how about I just bring you up some lunch? I’m not particularly hungry right now, and I’m sure you’re not either, but you’re going to be at 6:00. You can save it for your dinner.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet, honey, thank you. That would be great.”</p><p>“I’ll bring something for Sam and Ainsley, too.”</p><p>“I think they’d like that.” Donna said. There was a pause on the other end. “Josh? Are you still there?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m still here.” Josh’s voice was hoarse. “Someone just dropped off the DNC’s statement on President Bartlet’s death, apparently they want me to read over it. Ironic, isn’t it? I abandoned Bartlet his last year in office, and yet everyone seems to want to know what I think.”</p><p>“Oh, Josh. He knew you didn’t abandon him. He told you that a lot of times. He was proud to see you working for Santos.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Listen, I’m sorry I just called like this. I know you’re busy. I just-I guess I just needed to hear your voice.”</p><p>Donna swallowed, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she felt tears gathering in her eyes. “Honey, you don’t have to apologize for calling me, especially after this. In fact, if you hadn’t called me, I was gonna call you.”</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ryan poked his head in. “Donna, sorry to interrupt. But Zoey Bartlet-Young’s on the other line.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.” The prospect of talking to President Bartlet’s grieving youngest daughter set a knot in her stomach, but she did want to talk to Zoey and see how she was holding up. “Josh, Zoey’s on the other line. I need to-” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Give her my love, all right?”</p><p>“All right, I’ll see you in a little while, and Josh?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby. More than anything.”</p><p>They said goodbye and hung up. Donna sat for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts, before clicking over to the other line.</p><p>“Zoey?”</p><p>There was a cough on the other end. Then she heard, “Hey, Donna.”</p><p>Zoey sounded just as lost and heartbroken as Josh did. “Zoey, I am so, so sorry.” Donna said.</p><p>“Thanks. We knew he didn’t have much time left, but we just didn’t expect to wake up one day and find him..you know.”</p><p>Donna sighed. “I know. Did Charlie tell you that the President extends his deepest sympathies?”</p><p>“Yeah. I still can’t believe Sam’s the President. To me, he’s still the guy that my father made babysit me at a bar when I was just starting at Georgetown.”</p><p>Donna laughed at that, then paused. She didn’t really want to hear the answer to what she was about to ask, but she had to know-not just for the President, but for herself. “Zoey..what happened? How did he get so much worse so fast?”</p><p>“I wish we really knew. You knew obviously that he was declining, because my mom told you at Thanksgiving. The truth is that my dad has been living with a diagnosis of secondary-progressive MS for about 8 months.”</p><p>Zoey paused to let that sink in. “He’s held steady, but only really started getting bad in the last 2 to 3 months. That’s why we weren't sure if he would be well enough to make the trip for the inauguration. After the inauguration, he actually seemed more..peaceful. He had seen all of you, he felt like he had done what he set out to do in life. Everything’s just been a blur, it feels like. This last week was when he really started to go downhill physically, but he always recognized us and we were able to see him and talk to him. Then, this morning my mom went to get him for breakfast, and..” Zoey broke into a small sob.</p><p>“Oh, my God.” was all Donna could say. “How’s the rest of the family? How’s..” She couldn’t even bring herself to say Abbey’s name.</p><p>“Everyone’s been holding up OK, considering. Charlie’s been a real rock, just handling the press and all the calls coming in. Liz has been here all day, trying to get Dad’s affairs in order and helping Charlie with the funeral arrangements. Ellie, Vic, and Melody are still en route from New York. Annie and Gus have been a huge help with the younger kids, keeping them distracted, but they’re pretty devastated.” Zoey sighed. “That leaves my mom. I wish I knew what was going on in her head. She’s barely spoken since we all got here, I think she’s still in shock.”</p><p>Donna had started to cry. “Is there anything that I-that Josh and I can do?” She wanted Zoey to know that she was reaching out not as Chief of Staff, but as a friend.</p><p>“Actually, there is something. I think my mom could use some distraction. How do you think Josh would feel about bringing the kids down a little early, like tomorrow? It looks like the funeral’s going to be this weekend.”</p><p>“I think that Josh would love to do whatever he can to help. As long as you’re sure the kids aren’t going to be in the way?”</p><p>“No, no. Honestly, I think my girls could use the distraction too.” Zoey and Charlie were the parents of three daughters: Michelle (8), Deana (5), and Leah (3).</p><p>“That sounds good!” Donna said. She paused to gather her thoughts. “Zoey, I just wanted to say that your father really did mean a lot to me. We’re all going to miss him.”</p><p>“Thanks, Donna.” Zoey said quietly. There was a voice from far away. “Donna, I have to go. Liz and I have an appointment to meet with the funeral home director.”</p><p>“Okay.” Donna said. She glanced at her watch. Josh would be there in a few minutes. “Thanks for calling.”</p><p>“‘Bye, Donna. See you in a few days.”</p><p>“‘Bye, Zoey.”</p><p>…</p><p>The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by. Donna was on the phone most of the afternoon with different people in DC offering condolences, in between checking in with Scott to make sure the TV address would be ready by 7:00, when Sam would address the nation. Josh came by about 15 minutes after she had hung up with Zoey.</p><p>Ryan barely had time to announce Josh before he walked in, a bag from Subway in one hand. He put it down on the desk and before Donna had had a chance to come all the way around the desk, he enveloped her in a long embrace.</p><p>“It’s OK, I’m here.” He whispered in her ear, soothingly rubbing her back as she allowed a few tears to escape.</p><p>They pulled apart, and Josh cupped one hand on her cheek, simultaneously rubbing her cheek with his thumb and wiping away her tears. He gestured to the bag of food.</p><p>“I didn’t know what you would be hungry for, so I brought one of everything they had. You, Sam, and Ainsley can pick what you want, and we can freeze the rest.”</p><p>Donna kissed him gratefully. “I think the President and First Lady went to the Residence if you want to say hi.”</p><p>Josh followed her out the door to the Portico, and then to the Residence, where Sam and Ainsley were trying their best to console four-year-old Ava, who was home from morning pre-k.</p><p>Ava ran to them as soon as they walked in with the food. “Auntie Donna, Daddy told me Grandpa Jed’s in heaven now.”</p><p>Donna smiled sadly at the little girl. “That’s right, he is.” She held the little girl tight for a moment, looking forward to the moment when she could hold and comfort her own kids.</p><p>Meanwhile, Josh had gone right over to Sam. “How are you holding up, my friend?”</p><p>“All right.” Sam sighed. “You know how it is trying to deal with a loss like this.”</p><p>Josh hugged him. Just then, Donna spoke up. “Who’s hungry? Josh brought subs from Subway.”</p><p>“That sounds good.” Ainsley said. They all headed over to the table, where Sam and Ainsley picked out a cold cut and an Italian meat sub, respectively. Josh took one with black forest ham, and Donna took a small meatball sub to save for later.</p><p>…</p><p>After lunch, it was back to work for Sam and Donna. Josh headed back to the townhouse to start preliminary packing for the next day; Donna had told him what Zoey had suggested, and he thought it would be a good thing for all of them.</p><p>As soon as the Lyman kids arrived home from school that afternoon, it became Josh’s duty to tell them what had transpired.</p><p>“Okay, kids,” he said, the kids all lined up on the couch. Anna and Abby sat one on either side of Josh, Matty on the other side of Anna, and Leo on Josh’s lap. “I need to talk to you about Grandpa Jed.”</p><p>“Is something wrong, Dad?” Abby said.</p><p>“Well, yes, there is.” Josh hesitated. “This is it. You know how Grandpa Jed’s been sick for a really long time, since before your mom and I even met, right?” The older three nodded. “We’ve explained that he’s had this long illness and that he would probably get worse?”</p><p>Abby began to catch on before the others. “Dad, did something happen to Grandpa Jed?”</p><p>Josh nodded. “Yes, sweetheart. This morning, we learned that Grandpa Jed died in his sleep last night.” He turned to Leo. “Leo, do you know what that means?”</p><p>“It means he’s not alive any more?”</p><p>“That’s right, son.”</p><p>“It means he’s in heaven, right, Dad?” Matty interjected.</p><p>“Yes, it does. It means that Grandpa Jed’s in a better place where he’s not in pain anymore and where he’ll be happy.”</p><p>That seemed to be easy for Leo to accept. But Josh knew the real test of how much he understood would come later when they went to the farm and he would ask where Jed was.</p><p>Meanwhile, both twins had begun to cry. “Poor Grandma Abbey. Everyone must be so sad.”</p><p>Josh sighed. “Everyone is going to be sad, and it’s going to be a sad few days. But we can all be happy, too, because you guys had the chance to really know him, and we’ll all have special memories of him that we’ll have forever in our hearts.”</p><p>All four kids nodded. Josh knew the best thing he could do at the moment was to hold on to his kids and be grateful that he had so many blessings in his life.</p><p>…</p><p>Three hours later, Sam was ready to give his address to the American public. Donna and Ainsley were with him in the Oval, going over last minute details.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you’re going to be okay out there?” Ainsley asked her husband of 11 years, a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam said. He took a breath.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Madison entered. “Mr. President, they’re ready for you.”</p><p>Sam started to head out the door to the pressroom, then doubled back. “Donna...I don’t know if this is what the public will expect. It’s not some great oration, it’s just something I wanted to say from my heart.” Sam had consulted and re-consulted with the speechwriters in the hours before his speech to make sure it reflected his personal thoughts.</p><p>Donna smiled softly. “You can’t go wrong with what’s in your heart, Mr. President.”</p><p>With Ainsley by his side, Sam entered the pressroom. Donna entered behind him and found a spot on the side. Madison announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.”</p><p>Sam approached the podium, laid his speech down, and began to speak:</p><p>“<em>Good evening, my fellow Americans. My wife Ainsley and I were distressed this morning to learn of the passing of an American giant. Jed Bartlet was a strong leader for our country, and set the bar for all who followed. As some of you may know, I began my career over twenty years ago as the Deputy Communications Director for the Bartlet Administration. In the four years I spent in the White House, I never knew a more generous and more noble man, and he bravely fought his battle with MS to the bitter end. The choices he made during his Presidency may not always have been popular, but I can say from personal experience that he made each decision with the country’s best interests in mind. Ainsley’s and my thoughts and prayers go out this evening to his wife Abigail, his daughters Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Zoey, and his six grandchildren: Annie, Gus, Melody, Michelle, Deana, and Leah. A beacon of light in American politics has gone out tonight, but his spirit will always burn bright, and his memory will live on in his family and in those who served with him. God bless Bartlet, God bless his family in this trying time, and God bless the United States of America.</em>”</p><p>The press and other assembled guests applauded. Donna had tears running down her cheeks; Sam had said exactly what she had been thinking the whole day. Two hours after the speech, she finally pulled into her driveway. After getting in the house, she immediately went up to her kids’ rooms.</p><p>Donna entered the twins’ room first. She straightened the covers, then softly kissed them both. As she pulled away from Anna, her heart broke as she saw tear tracks on her daughter’s face: Anna had obviously been hit hard by the news.</p><p>She followed a similar pattern with both boys. Leo stirred when he felt his mother kiss him, but she was able to soothe him back to sleep before he ever really woke up. Finally, she walked into her own room. Josh was sitting up, watching muted post-coverage of the President’s speech.</p><p>“Hey.” Donna said, surprising herself by how tired she sounded. The events of the day had obviously taken a toll on her physically as well as emotionally.</p><p>Josh looked up. “Hey.” he said, his voice gravelly.</p><p>Donna leaned over and kissed him. “How did it go with the kids?” she said as she walked over to the bathroom to change.</p><p>“The girls were upset, obviously, but I think Abby kind of just accepted it. Matty’s always been inward, you know that, so I don’t really know how he’s doing. Leo seemed OK, but then again, I don’t know how much he actually grasped.”</p><p>“I know.” Donna said, coming out of the bathroom. Josh rolled over, sat up and held out his arms. Donna crawled into bed next to him, laying her head on his chest, allowing herself to fully give into her emotions for the first time that day. Josh held her as she cried, and the awful day came to a close. Nothing more needed to be said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Manchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Manchester</p><p>It had been about 24 hours since the news broke, and neither the Lyman nor the Seaborn families had gotten much sleep after receiving the devastating news the day before. Connor and Ava, in particular, had a difficult time sleeping, crying about Jed late into the night.</p><p>Donna, meanwhile, had gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water to find Josh flipping listlessly through old photo albums. Donna approached him quietly, smiling as she saw pictures of the old Bartlet gang at the first inauguration. She remembered being so surprised at Josh’s invitation, but Josh had assured her that she was more than welcome.</p><p>“That was a good night.” Donna said.</p><p>Josh looked up, surprised to find his wife standing there. “I thought you were asleep.”</p><p>“I just got up for some water. Saw the light on down here so I thought I would come check on you.” She settled down next to Josh on the couch. She looked at her husband thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair. “Couldn’t sleep?”</p><p>“Nah.” He resumed flipping through the album, pausing at a photo of him and Jed. He remembered at the inauguration how Jed had insisted on getting a photo with the man who had believed in him, a belief and drive that had gotten two Presidents in recent history elected.</p><p>“He really was the ‘real thing’, wasn’t he, babe?” Josh asked reflectively.</p><p>“Yeah, he was.” Donna smiled, thinking about how Bartlet had struck her enough to convince herself to finally leave her boyfriend, and drive 18 hours to Manchester to start a new life. She looked at Josh and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Are you really OK?” she asked for what she was sure was the tenth time that day, but she had to make sure.</p><p>“Yeah.” Josh said, turning to meet Donna’s eyes. “And before you say anything, yes, I’m keeping an eye out for any signs of a flare-up.” Josh’s PTSD hadn’t been an issue in years, but with sudden news like this, he could never be too careful.</p><p>Donna squeezed his arm comfortingly, before standing up to take her glass to the sink. A photo on the refrigerator caught her eye. It had been taken last Thanksgiving, the last time they had been at the farm. She smiled at the sight of Leo on Jed’s lap, smiling delightedly.</p><p>Her smile faded as she tried to think back to that Thanksgiving. Had there been any warning signs? No, there hadn’t, she decided. Other than Abbey bluntly telling her that she thought Jed probably had less than a year left, he had done a pretty good job of hiding his condition from them, especially from the kids.</p><p>She sighed as she turned to leave the kitchen, stopping in the doorway of the living room to watch Josh replacing the photo album on the shelf that Donna kept crammed with photo albums, scrapbooks, any mementos of their 12 year marriage.</p><p>“Are you coming back to bed? It’s going to be a long few days, you could use the rest.” she asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Josh replied, coming to join her in the doorway and flipping off the lamp. Arm in arm, they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, Donna entered the West Wing seeing looks of sympathy from her colleagues. She looked up at the television screen in the bullpen to find the Today Show running yet another retrospective on Jed’s life and career. She shrugged off her sadness and turned to head to her office, calling back to the bullpen, “Unless you plan on giving me Jed Bartlet’s biography for your briefing, I suggest you get to work so you have something to tell me at Senior Staff!”</p><p>Senior Staff came and went. Donna was on the phone with a senator, trying to get funding for an EPA bill that had been in committee since the beginning of the administration-business as usual.</p><p>“Senator Wilson, I can assure you that we are taking all legal and environmental ramifications into consideration on this.” She listened to the older senator blather on about how the bill never should’ve been waylaid, like it was her fault. Donna rolled her eyes-he was the one member of Congress that had pushed back against having her be Chief of Staff, although there wasn’t much he could do about the President’s appointment. She still couldn’t believe there were people in the 21st century who continued to think that women weren’t capable of heavy-duty White House jobs.</p><p>“The President will be happy to sign the bill-when the Senate has headed off that rider!” Donna was a shrewd negotiator, giving as good as she got. While she was still on the phone, there was a knock on the door, and Ryan entered. While she was talking, he slipped a note into her hand, then walked out.</p><p>“I want to see some form of this bill on the President’s desk by the beginning of next month.” She listened again. “So, you’ll approve the funding? Good, at least we agree on something. Pleasure talking to you too.” As soon as she hung up, she turned her attention to the note that Ryan had given her.</p><p>“<em>Charlie Young called-funeral for PB set for Saturday at 1, St. Joseph’s Cathedral, Manchester. Private burial service to follow. Dr. B requested no press inside church, but will be live-streamed per CNN’s request. Visitation set for Friday at Bowman Funeral Home</em>.”</p><p>Donna felt a lump in her throat rise, but she quickly swallowed. At least now she had something concrete to tell the President and the Secret Service. She took a deep breath and headed into the Oval Office.</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re notifying the former Presidents?” Sam asked.</p><p>Donna nodded. “Yes, sir. We’ll probably pick them all up on Air Force One on the way to New Hampshire.”</p><p>“All right.” Sam sat back thoughtfully.</p><p>“Have you talked to the Secret Service about what time we’re leaving Saturday?”</p><p>“Wheels up at 5, sir. AM.” Donna smiled sympathetically: like the previous two presidents she had worked for, Sam was not a fan of being woken up early in the morning.</p><p>“5:00 am?” Sam asked dumbfoundedly.</p><p>Just then, Ainsley walked in. “I was summoned?”</p><p>“Yes, I was just letting the President know that funeral arrangements for President Bartlet have been set.” Donna explained, then filled her in on the schedule.</p><p>“We’ll be ready to go.” Ainsley said. “What’s the route?”</p><p>“We leave Andrews at 5, then fly into Houston at Ellington Field to pick up the Santos family at approximately 8 am.”</p><p>“Who’s coming?” Sam asked, his curiosity piqued. He hadn’t seen Matt and Helen Santos since the inauguration, and even then he was too busy to chat.</p><p>“President and Mrs. Santos, obviously, and I think Miranda’s coming with them.”</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, I know he’s busy with graduate school. I’ll confirm who when I talk to them. Anyway, after we leave Texas, we fly into Missouri at 10am via Whiteman AFB to pick up President Walken, then it’s on to Manchester, where we will land approximately half an hour before the service begins.”</p><p>Donna hesitated. “Mr. President, I have a request to make.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Do you think it would be all right if I didn’t fly back with you on Air Force One after the service? I thought I could stay the night at the farm with everyone else.” She had talked to Zoey, who had mentioned that the core members of the old Bartlet team were staying at the farm.</p><p>Sam sat for a moment in thought, then said graciously, “Of course you can.” He knew that after the sadness of the funeral, that Donna would want to be around her family.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. President.” Donna said gratefully. “I’m going to go make those calls.”</p><p>A few minutes later, she was in her office, filling Former President Walken in on the details. He assured her that he would make sure to be at Whiteman by 10.</p><p>Then, she asked Ryan to connect her to the Santos family home in Houston. A minute later, she heard, “Santos home on line 1.”</p><p>She picked up the phone. “Hello?”</p><p>“Mrs. Lyman? It’s really you!”</p><p>Somehow, 18 year old Miranda’s enthusiastic voice brought her back in time to the early days of the Santos administration, when the kids were almost constant fixtures in their mother’s office.</p><p>Now she smiled. “Hi, Miranda! How are you?”</p><p>“I’m great, Mrs. Lyman. School’s going great, and I finally figured out what I want to major in.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Drama.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome. How’s Peter doing?”</p><p>“He’s good.” There was a pause. “I guess you’re not calling just to check in.”</p><p>“No, actually. Are either one of your parents in?”</p><p>“My dad’s out, but my mom’s here. Mom?” she yelled, putting down the phone.</p><p>About thirty seconds later, she heard the phone being picked up. “Donna, hi!” Helen Santos greeted warmly.</p><p>“Helen, it’s so good to finally have time to talk to you! I’m sorry I was a little busy at the inauguration.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that. Chief of Staff, huh? How’s that going?”</p><p>“It’s going really well. I think I’m slowly becoming more accustomed to it.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll get used to it. You ran my office for eight years, don’t forget.”</p><p>“Listen, wonderful as it is to talk to you, I’m actually calling on official business.”</p><p>“I figured this call was coming.” Helen sighed. “When are the funeral services?”</p><p>Donna filled Helen in on the details. Then Helen asked. “How are you all holding up? I know you guys were pretty close to the Bartlets over the years.”</p><p>“We’re holding up, I think, as well as can be expected. Staying focused on work has helped. Josh and the kids are flying up to Manchester this afternoon to help with the arrangements.”</p><p>“That’s good. So, Ellington Field, 8 am Eastern?”</p><p>“Yes. Are the kids coming?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure Peter’s going to be able to get away, but Miranda really wants to come, so I guess that makes three spots on Air Force One.”</p><p>“All right. I will see you bright and early Saturday morning.”</p><p>“See you then, Donna.”</p><p>“Thanks, Helen. See you Saturday.” With that, she hung up and turned her attention back to work.</p><p>…</p><p>Donna had been given the afternoon by Sam so she could help her family get off to the airport. Josh had booked the five of them on a short-order flight out of Dulles directly to Manchester at 4:00.</p><p>She entered the house and immediately heard Josh yell, “Donna, is that you?”</p><p>“Yeah. Do you need me to come up?”</p><p>Josh appeared at the top of the stairs with an armful of clothes. “Please. I can’t find half of what I need, and the kids don’t have what they need, and things are just falling apart. This is why you usually handle packing.”</p><p>By now, Donna had almost reached the top of the stairs. “What is it you can’t find?” she asked calmly.</p><p>“My black tie that I only wear for funerals.”</p><p>In response, Donna walked over to her husband’s dresser. She opened the drawer and fished out the tie. “You mean this one?”</p><p>“I looked in that drawer five times!” Josh said exasperatedly. “How’d you find it so fast?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Experience living with your organization for twelve years, I guess.” She smiled at him, bringing a small smile to his face.</p><p>“Thanks, baby. What would I do without you?” Josh said, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>“I have no idea.” she said. “Now, what was that about the kids?”</p><p>“Oh,” he said. “I realized that we never bought the kids any funeral clothing.”</p><p>“Well, you can always run out to town tomorrow and buy them some.” Donna replied. “As long as they have something semi-formal to wear to the visitation tomorrow.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Josh agreed.</p><p>Donna then headed down to the twins’ room. Their suitcases were open on their bed, mostly full.</p><p>“You two need help?” she asked.</p><p>“We’ve got it, Mom.” Abby replied.</p><p>“I need help.” Anna told her.</p><p>“What do you need help with?”</p><p>“This. It won’t fit in my suitcase.” She held up the one dress she owned, a simple red plaid dress. It wasn’t any failure on her parents’ part; she just hated dresses.</p><p>“I’ll get you a garment bag.” Donna said. “Dad’s going to take you guys shopping for funeral clothes once you get to Manchester.”</p><p>“Okay.” they both said.</p><p>She stepped further into the room. “Are you girls doing OK?” she asked, smoothing back Anna’s hair.</p><p>“I guess.” Anna said. Abby concurred.</p><p>“Well, if you need to talk, you know I’m only a phone call away. And I’m staying at the farm with you guys Saturday night.”</p><p>“Okay, Mom.” Anna said. She threw her arms around her mother.</p><p>Donna held her tight. “I love you kids more than anything. You know that, right?”</p><p>“We know, Mom.” Anna said into her ear.</p><p>Donna smiled at her 10 year old daughter as they pulled apart. She put one hand on her daughter’s cheek and turned to go help her sons with their packing.</p><p>…</p><p>About four hours later, the Lyman family (minus Donna) had landed in Manchester. Leo was tired and hungry, so Josh stopped and got the kids dinner before they went to the farm. He was sure no one had thought about getting dinner for them at the house.</p><p>When they pulled the rental car into the driveway, Zoey met them on the porch. Her eyes were bloodshot, but she smiled as they approached the house.</p><p>“Well, well, well! If it isn’t the Lymans!” She said, embracing Josh as soon as he climbed the first step.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here.” she whispered in his ear.</p><p>Josh gave Zoey a sympathetic smile. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>Zoey shrugged. “It’s hard, but we’re all trying to keep it together, more for my mom than anything else.”</p><p>Josh nodded, then the kids and him followed Zoey into the kitchen. “Charlie? They’re here.”</p><p>Charlie came out of the kitchen alcove. “Hey, guys.” he said tiredly. He had obviously been through a lot over the last 36 hours.</p><p>He and Charlie hugged, as Zoey turned her attention to the kids. “Are you kids hungry? The other kids already ate, and we all ate something, but I’m sure you guys haven’t.”</p><p>“We ate on the way.” Matty supplied.</p><p>“Oh.” Zoey replied.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a strained voice behind them. “Well, hi, guys. I didn’t even hear you come in.”</p><p>Josh turned to see Abbey Bartlet. Dressed in a simple black outfit, she made her way into the kitchen.</p><p>“Abbey.” Josh said simply. “I’m so sorry.” He moved to hug the older woman. “Donna sends her love, she’s flying in with the President on Saturday.”</p><p>Abbey nodded. “It’ll be good of her to come, I know how busy she is.”</p><p>Josh smiled sadly. “How are you holding up?” “I have my moments, but other than that, I’ve just accepted it. And how are you all?” she said, turning to the kids who had crowded her.</p><p>“Holding up, I guess.” Josh said. He nodded in understanding as they all sat down at the kitchen table. Abbey began quizzing the kids on how they were doing in school, and Josh could only watch in amazement at the woman who had held everything together for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories of Reunions Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Memories of Reunions Past</p><p>It was Friday morning in Manchester, and Josh woke up slowly. He had had trouble sleeping the night before, both because of the anxiety over the next couple of days, and also because Donna hadn’t been next to him. He stretched and sat up, noticing immediately that Leo was still sound asleep in his sleeping bag at the foot of the bed. He looked at the digital clock next to the bed: 8:45. He knew that the visitation would be from 11-6, but that they were in no way expected to be there the whole time. So, Josh’s plan was to take the kids from 11-1, take them shopping and then to do something fun in the Manchester area before meeting the rest of the Bartlet gang for dinner. He had also volunteered himself the previous evening for pickup duty: he would pick up the Cregg-Concannon and Ziegler families at the airport before going over to the visitation, since everyone else in the Bartlet family would be busy.</p><p>He hopped out of bed and knelt down next to the sleeping bag, gently shaking his son. “Leo, buddy, it’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Leo stirred and opened his eyes. “Good morning, Daddy.”</p><p>“Morning.” Josh said, kissing Leo’s forehead. “You want to go get some breakfast?” He could hear dishes clattering downstairs and assumed someone was making food.</p><p>Leo nodded, then crawled out of his sleeping bag, rolling it up and putting it next to the big bed. Donna had taught him well. Josh ruffled his son’s hair, then father and son left the bedroom and headed downstairs.</p><p>To Josh’s great surprise, Abby, Anna, and Matty were all up and sitting at the table. Sitting with them were the two oldest of Zoey and Charlie’s daughters, Michelle and Deana, as well as Ellie and her 12 year old daughter Melody.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone.” Josh said cheerfully.</p><p>“Morning, Dad!” the three Lymans chirped.</p><p>“Hey, Josh.” Ellie said, standing up to embrace him.</p><p>“Ellie.” Josh said, hugging Ellie briefly. “I’m so sorry about your dad.”</p><p>Ellie nodded. “Thank you.” she said softly. “I think we’re all sort of just trying to get through the next couple of days.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Josh agreed. “Where’s everyone else?”</p><p>“Well, Zoey’s upstairs getting Leah changed, Charlie’s down at the library getting things set for the funeral tomorrow, Liz and her family are coming over later, and my mom’s still upstairs. She had a rough night last night.” Ellie narrated.</p><p>Josh nodded. “What do you need from me?”</p><p>“You’re already doing us a huge favor by picking up people at the airport. Just be there today.” Ellie swallowed and tried not to cry. “For Mom. For-for all of us.”</p><p>Josh smiled. “I can do that.”</p><p>They both took a moment, then Ellie changed the subject.</p><p>“Has Mom talked to you about the service yet?”</p><p>“I know that you and Gus are giving the readings, but I’m not sure what else.”</p><p>“So after Communion is when we’re going to give the eulogies. Liz, Zoey, and I are each going to say something about how he was as a dad, and she wants all of you to say something. Donna, too.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t think you can do it.” Ellie said quickly, seeing the look on Josh’s face.</p><p>Josh was shocked. Of course he would be honored to give a eulogy. Donna would be too, he was sure. But the question was, could he give a eulogy worthy of this great man?</p><p>“No, no, no.” he said now to Ellie. “I’d be honored.”</p><p>“Good.” Ellie said. She greeted Zoey as she came into the kitchen, Leah on her hip.</p><p>“Hey, Zoey.” Josh greeted her.</p><p>“Morning, Josh.” Zoey acknowledged. She turned to Ellie. “What time is Liz coming over?”</p><p>“10:00. You don’t think that’s too early?”</p><p>“No, no. We don’t have to be over there till 10:30.” She turned to Josh. “You’re still picking up CJ and Toby, right?”</p><p>“Yep. You saw your mom this morning?”</p><p>“She’s just getting herself together.” Zoey went to the table and addressed her girls. “You girls want to go say good morning to Grandma?” Michelle and Deana nodded and disappeared upstairs.</p><p>“You kids better go and get ready, too. We need to be out the door to the airport in half an hour.” Josh said to his kids. The four Lyman kids ran up the stairs.</p><p>“How’s your mom really doing?” Josh asked Zoey quietly as soon as the kids were out of earshot.</p><p>“She hardly slept last night.” Zoey admitted. “She keeps saying that she’s accepted this, but I really don’t think she was expecting this to happen the way it did. None of us did.” she finished quietly.</p><p>Josh squeezed her arm comfortingly. “Well, I’m here if you guys really need to talk.”</p><p>Zoey smiled weakly. “Thanks. You’re the best.”</p><p>Suddenly, high heels clicked on the floor, and Abbey entered. She was wearing a nice formal dress with a floral hat-the kind that Jed would have liked. The outfit was nice, but Josh could see underneath her hat the bloodshot eyes she was trying so hard to hide.</p><p>“Good morning, guys.” she said.</p><p>“Hey, Mom.” Zoey went up to her mom and hugged her.</p><p>“How are you all?” Abbey said. “We’re holding up.” Zoey said. “Liz is coming over in a half hour.”</p><p>Abbey nodded. Ellie said from the counter, “You want something to eat, Mom?”</p><p>“Do I want something? No. Will I eat something? Yes, probably.” Abbey stated. She sat down at the table as Ellie brought over a plate. “Josh, you gonna eat and run?”</p><p>“Probably.” Josh shrugged. He sat down as Ellie finished dishing up breakfast to him and Abbey.</p><p>As they ate, Josh and Abbey managed to make small talk. Abbey asked him how things were going at the DNC, and how the kids were adjusting to Donna’s new job. 20 minutes later, the kids piled back downstairs. Abby and Anna were both wearing nice plaid dresses, Anna in red and Abby in green. Matty was wearing a button-down shirt and khakis, and Leo was wearing a polo shirt and khakis that Josh suspected Matty had helped him with.</p><p>“You guys look nice!” Josh said.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” the girls replied. Matty shrugged. Leo giggled and fidgeted with his collar.</p><p>“Well,” Josh said, turning to Abbey. “We should get to the airport. Tell Liz hi from me when she gets here, will you?”</p><p>Abbey nodded. “I will, Josh.”</p><p>…</p><p>Josh pulled into the pickup lane at Manchester-Boston Regional Airport. He checked his messages one last time to confirm flight numbers and arrivals. CJ, Danny, and Tiana were arriving at 9:55, on a redeye from LAX. Toby and the twins would arrive from LaGuardia at 10:10. He checked his watch-10:25. He wouldn’t have to wait long for CJ.</p><p>Sure enough, a couple of minutes later he heard, “Joshua!” He turned and waved as CJ approached him, followed close behind by Danny and Tiana.</p><p>The first thing CJ did was embrace him.</p><p>“Are you OK?” she asked him. As she pulled back, Josh could see tear tracks on CJ’s face, and beyond that red eyes. She obviously hadn’t slept well either.</p><p>“We’re doing all right, I think.” Josh told her. He turned to Danny. “Danny, great to see you again, although I think I speak for everyone here when I say I wish it were under better circumstances.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Danny agreed.</p><p>“Hi, Uncle Josh.” Tiana said as she hugged him.</p><p>“Hi kiddo.” Josh replied.</p><p>Tiana turned. “Anna! Abby!” she cried as she ran to hug her friends. Despite the 3000-mile difference and infrequent visits, Tiana and the twins had gotten to know one another through text and email, and were good friends.</p><p>After everyone had exchanged pleasantries, CJ asked, “So are we waiting for anyone else, or are we your only pickup?”</p><p>“Actually, he’s waiting on us.” said a gruff voice from behind them.</p><p>They turned to see Toby approaching with Huck and Molly trailing him.</p><p>“How’s it going, Toby?” Josh greeted the older man.</p><p>“Could be better, I guess.” he acknowledged. “Donna didn’t come with you?”</p><p>“She’s coming tomorrow with the President, but then she’s gonna stay at the farm with us tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Ah.” Toby said.</p><p>As Toby walked over to greet CJ, Josh took notice of how much the twins had grown since he’d last seen them in person. They were no longer the cute little kids who had been in his and Donna’s wedding, nor were they the blushing 13 year olds who had celebrated Hanukkah with the Lymans and their father a few years earlier. They were fully formed young adults. Both kids had straight brown hair, while Molly’s had a soft curl for the occasion. Huck was also a little taller than his sister, Josh noted.</p><p>“Hey, Uncle Josh.” Molly said, greeting him with a hug.</p><p>“Hey, Molly. You guys have gotten so big!” Josh grinned.</p><p>“Thanks!” Molly said. She turned to her brother. “Huck, would you kill you to look up from your game and say hi?”</p><p>“Oh, hey.” Huck nodded in acknowledgement. Molly rolled her eyes. Her twin brother never was much for formalities.</p><p>His kids watched in awe at the teenagers in front of them. Suddenly, Molly turned and noticed them.</p><p>“Hey, guys! Do you remember me? Me and my dad and brother came to your house for Hanukkah a few years ago.”</p><p>Leo shook his head, his eyes wide. Matty looked bewildered by all the people, so Molly didn’t press him.</p><p>But Anna broke into a small smile. “I remember you.” she said. “You and Huck beat me and Abby at dreidel.”</p><p>Molly laughed, her voice light. “That’s right, we did.”</p><p>Suddenly, Josh clapped his hands. “All right, so where is everyone staying? The farm?”</p><p>Toby nodded. “Abbey offered to let the twins and I stay.”</p><p>“Same here, Josh.” CJ said.</p><p>“Well, why don’t we go and drop your stuff off, and then we can head to the visitation?”</p><p>They all agreed and piled their suitcases into the trunk of Josh’s rental car. Luckily, it was big enough for everyone to fit.</p><p>…</p><p>A half an hour later, everyone pulled up at Bowman Funeral Home. The kids piled out first, brushing off the wrinkles in their clothes. Josh and CJ climbed out next, followed by Danny and Toby, who were engrossed in a conversation about teaching-Danny had taken a job at UCLA the year before after retiring as the editor of the Los Angeles Times.</p><p>They all paused in front of the funeral home.</p><p>“Well, this is it.” Josh said.</p><p>“Yeah.” CJ said.</p><p>They all walked in. Abbey stood up to greet the group as soon as they walked into the main room.</p><p>“Oh, Abbey.” CJ said, wrapping the older woman in an embrace. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming, CJ.” Abbey said sincerely. “All of you.”</p><p>As conversations turned to appropriate small talk about Jed, and the clock turned from 11 to 12, Josh turned when he found Liz Westin standing next to him.</p><p>“Hey, Liz.” Josh said. He had always liked Jed’s eldest daughter, although he wasn’t sure Donna felt the same. “How are you doing?”</p><p>Liz shrugged. “Just trying to get through.”</p><p>Josh smiled at Liz, then caught the eye of another familiar face.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said politely. He walked over to the entrance.</p><p>“Will, Kate,” he said. “So great to see you again.”</p><p>Will shook his hand as Kate hugged him. “Josh. How are you holding up?”</p><p>“Okay. I guess.” Just then, Josh heard a small voice. “Dad?”</p><p>He turned to find Matty holding Leo’s hand. “Leo has to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Um..” Josh said. “I’m not sure where the bathroom is. Why don’t you ask Grandma Abbey?”</p><p>The kids nodded obediently and trotted off.</p><p>Kate said, “I assume Donna didn’t come with you.”</p><p>Josh nodded. “She’s coming tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good. It’ll be nice to see her.”</p><p>“Well,” Will said. “I guess we better go pay our respects to Abbey.” He took Kate’s hand and the two wandered over to the main room.</p><p>As Josh watched his friends among the crowd of people in the small room, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the last time they had all gathered before the inauguration.</p><p>
  <em>Dedication of the Josiah E. Bartlet Presidential Library, June 2009: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. President, if we could get you to-” Josh said, cut off as he saw the group of people in the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>There he is.” Jed said, his eyes sparkling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Wow. Quite a collection of dignitaries.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, you were saying, Josh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The President’s here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small group in the anteroom filed out to the main entrance as the President’s motorcade pulled up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The limo came to a stop as President and Mrs. Santos stepped out and made their way up the steps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. President.”, Jed said, sticking out his hand in greeting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“President Bartlet,” Matt Santos greeted. The two shook hands, then he moved to greet Abbey, who had joined the group. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He greeted Helen in a similar way, then turned his attention to the blonde woman climbing the steps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, Donna.” Jed greeted warmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. President.” Donna said, kissing his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>How are those two honorary granddaughters of mine?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re fine, sir.” Donna smiled, thinking of her 11 month-old daughters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand you left them in DC?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With my mom, sir.” Josh cut in, approaching Donna to kiss her hello. “My mom hadn’t seen them in a while, and we wanted to experience life without kids for a weekend.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I suppose I can forgive you for that.” Abbey said dryly, then grinned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come in, come in,” Jed said, indicating that the President had already made his way inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they walked through the entrance towards the auditorium, CJ approached. “So, no kids?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Nope.” Donna said. “I assume you didn’t bring Tiana, either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ shook her head. “I had to promise Abbey we’d come to the farm for Christmas so she could get some time with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, in the meantime,” Donna said, pulling out her wallet to reveal a small picture. </em>
  <em>“I brought pictures.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ gasped. “Oh, they are cute! But I thought you weren’t going to go with the whole matching outfits thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh loves the idea. He says he thinks our marriage could use a couple of cliches.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ laughed. “I confess, I am also guilty of doing the mom thing of having pictures.” She pulled out of her purse a recent photo of the 16-month old. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CJ, she’s so cute!” Donna practically squealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who would’ve thought three years ago that we’d both be married with kids in a few years?” CJ asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not me.” Donna admitted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ladies?” They turned to see Abbey. “There’ll be plenty of time to compare pictures after the dedication.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ and Donna exchanged guilty looks, then quickly followed Abbey to the auditorium. Donna immediately went to sit by Helen and Josh, while CJ went to find Danny. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbey took the podium. “Good morning, everyone. I would like to take the time to welcome you personally to the dedication of the Josiah E. Bartlet Presidential Library.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd applauded. Abbey made a short speech about how Jed’s time in office had influenced the nation. She then introduced Charlie, who thanked the donors and then talked about the different artifacts throughout the library. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the formalities were over, Matt and Helen filtered out first to look at the library. The Bartlet team followed and began to peruse the displays as memories washed over them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>First, there was the beginning: Leo’s framed “Bartlet for America” napkin hung prominently next to some of Jed’s early polls. Then, there were news clippings about Bartlet winning the primaries and eventually, the election. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next pillar showed photos from the first inauguration. The group gathered around, pointing themselves out in pictures that Josh knew by heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, there was Rosslyn. Everyone froze, thinking of that night, but Josh broke them out of it by saying, “We survived, didn’t we?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That broke the tension, and they headed onto information about Yo-Yo Ma at the White House. Josh looked down at the faded scar on his hand, and thanked God Leo and Donna had been there to save him that Christmas Eve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, he felt a hand over his scarred one and looked up to meet Donna’s eyes. “I’m OK.” he said, squeezing her hand comfortingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was information about the MS crisis, and then there was yet another placard that made everyone stop in their tracks. It was a memorial to Mrs. Landingham. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ filled Will and Kate in on what Mrs. Landingham meant to the early Bartlet staff. “She was like an unofficial den mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, as they moved past the embattled early days of the administration, there were happier memories. Josh smiled at placards describing Bartlet’s reelection campaign, recalling being stuck in Indiana with Toby and Donna on one such trip, and then Bartlet’s reelection by a landslide. He sobered as he saw Zoey’s kidnapping briefly mentioned, then smiled as he saw reminders of his victorious Supreme Court nominees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he heard Donna draw in air. He turned to find her completely white. He didn’t even have to look at what she had seen-he knew it was about Gaza. It had been four years, but the wounds of what happened that May were still fresh in her mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked over to her in two strides. Putting one hand gently on her shoulder, he winced as she jumped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re OK.” Josh soothed, grabbing hold of her hand as tears slipped down her face. He looked at the memorials for Fitzwallace and the two congressmen that had died. He then steered Donna gently away, whispering in her ear that it was all over now. The others respectfully gave them distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After Donna had recovered, they moved through the rest of the museum, looking at Bartlet’s China summit, Ellie’s White House wedding, and, perhaps most fitting-a memorial to Leo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now it was Josh’s turn to cry. Donna put a hand on his shoulder and held him as the rest of the group joined him in a moment of silence for their mentor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After they went through the museum, there was a reception. Matt and Helen couldn’t stay, they needed to get back to Air Force One and back to the White House. Josh and Donna had already cleared with the First Couple that they could stay through the afternoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Bartlet team spent the rest of the day reminiscing and enjoying each other’s company as they remembered what most of them considered to be the best eight years of their lives.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>It was several hours later. The visitation had ended, bringing with it visitors such as Joey Lucas, Vice-President Hoynes, and quite a few friends and family of the Bartlets. After a couple of hours, Josh took his kids out for the afternoon, and CJ and Danny decided to join them with Tiana. They took the kids shopping and found them what they needed for the next day-nice, conservative funeral clothes. After that, the kids asked if they could see a movie, and the adults thought it would be a good idea to get their minds off of everything for a few hours. They went to see the new<em> Lego Movie 2</em>, and although all three adults agreed later that it was vapid, it was also a nice way to escape for the afternoon.</p><p>After the movie, as planned, they joined Toby, his kids, the Baileys, and Annabeth Schott for dinner.</p><p>“We really need to think about doing this more often than once every 10 years.” CJ said.</p><p>“I can agree with that.” Will said. “I’ve missed all of you.”</p><p>“Same goes for me.” Annabeth said.</p><p>“So, have you thought about your eulogies?” Josh asked the group. They all nodded yes.</p><p>“I just hope mine’s going to be good enough.” CJ said.</p><p>“It will be.” Josh assured her. Then he decided to change the subject, as a memory came to him. “Do you guys remember Bartlet’s speech in Indiana?”</p><p>“You mean the one where you got us lost?” Toby quipped.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know Dearborn County didn’t observe Daylight Savings Time!” Josh shot back. “So, anyway, there we were…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Air Force One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Well, here we are-we’ve finally reached the day of the funeral, but we won’t get to the funeral itself for at least another chapter. Please read and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Air Force One</p><p>
  <em>Beep. Beep. Beep.</em>
</p><p>Donna rolled over in bed and shut off her alarm. She felt around for Josh before she remembered he wasn’t there-he had been in Manchester for the past two nights. She blinked and looked around at her clock-4:00 am. Enough time for her to shower and then get over to the Residence so they could make the drive over to Andrews together.</p><p>She sighed. After dreading it for two days, the day of Jed Bartlet’s funeral had finally arrived. Today was going to be hard, but she would try to hold it together, if only to get through her eulogy, which she hadn’t started writing yet.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower and put on her best funeral outfit-a conservative black dress with a high neckline and short sleeves. As she looked at herself in the mirror, it struck her that the last funeral she had attended outside of family had been Leo’s. <em>Has it really been 12 years since we lost him?</em>, she asked herself. She shook it off and headed down to meet her detail and head over to the White House.</p><p>The car had barely turned the corner when her cellphone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and her heart nearly stopped when she saw it was Josh calling. She answered quickly, trying not to panic.</p><p>“Josh?” she asked.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” Josh said on the other end. “I’m sorry to call, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just knew you’d be up and I thought you might want to talk.”</p><p>Donna relaxed and smiled softly. Josh was so thoughtful. “I have a few minutes on my way to the Residence, how’s everything going up there?”</p><p>Josh sighed. “Everyone’s trying so hard to hold it together for the kids. I just-I just have a feeling that people are going to fall apart today.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of. Have you written your mini-eulogy yet?” The Bartlet team had agreed via text after Abbey asked, that they would each take turns reading a special memory and talking briefly about what Jed meant to them.</p><p>“I wrote out a draft last night. I just hope it’s good enough.”</p><p>“It will be.” Donna assured him. “How about you?”</p><p>“I’m gonna write it on Air Force One. I’m not sure what to write about though.” “Well,” Josh said, “When I think of you and the President, I think of that time he called up your high school English teacher from the Oval Office. What was her name again?”</p><p>“Mrs. Morello.” She smiled, savoring the memory. “I’m definitely going to write about that. That and how he came all the way from New Hampshire to officiate at our wedding.”</p><p>“See?” Josh said, smiling. “You’ve got it written already.”</p><p>She paused, unsure of how to ask the next question. “Have you been sleeping OK?”</p><p>Josh hesitated. “Probably not as well as I should be.”</p><p>“Honey, you need sleep.” Donna sighed worriedly.</p><p>“I know.” he said. “And I am. It’s just these last couple of nights that have been really hard.”</p><p>“I know.” she said finally, not wanting to pick a fight on what would already be a stressful day. She looked out the window to see the car pulling into the White House gates. “Josh, I’m here at the Residence. I should probably let you go so you can try and sleep some more. I’ll see you at 1, all right?”</p><p>“All right. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” Donna said before hanging up.</p><p>At about 4:30, the car pulled up in front of the Residence, and Donna got out. She approached the door and gently knocked. She knew everyone was probably awake, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious.</p><p>The door was opened almost immediately by Ainsley. “Hey, Donna.” she said, greeting her with a hug.</p><p>“Hey. We should probably get on the road if we’re going to make wheels up.” Donna said as they headed into the common area.</p><p>“I know. Sam’s upstairs trying to get Connor up and going. I think we’re just going to let Ava sleep on Air Force One, then get her ready later.”</p><p>“Is she here yet?” Donna heard Sam yell from upstairs.</p><p>“Yeah. Bags are all packed?” Ainsley called upstairs.</p><p>“We’re just getting everything together.”</p><p>Donna heard footsteps, and suddenly Sam was in the common room, holding a sleeping Ava with one arm and an armload of suitcases with the other.</p><p>“Hey, Donna.” Sam acknowledged. He turned to Ainsley, “These are all going in the trunk of the motorcade, right?”</p><p>Ainsley nodded. “Why don’t you go have Will take them out, and I’ll take Ava?”</p><p>Sam shifted Ava to her mother’s arms, and went off in search of their main Secret Service agent. Ava woke up a little during the transfer and whimpered, but a quick reassurance from Ainsley made her fall right back to sleep.</p><p>Nine-year-old Connor bounded down the steps, dressed in a suit and bow tie.</p><p>“Are we leaving yet, Mom?” he asked.</p><p>“As soon as we can get the car packed.” Ainsley replied. “Can you say hi to Aunt Donna?”</p><p>“Hi.” Connor said.</p><p>“Hi, Connor.” Donna waved. She turned to Ainsley. “We should get going.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ainsley agreed. She headed outside with Ava in her arms, Donna and Connor close on her heels, and the agents bringing up the rear.</p><p>“Princeton, Pinafore, Penzance, Patty-Cake, and Madison on the move.” a Secret Service agent radioed into his wrist. “En route to Andrews.”</p><p>“All right.” Sam said soberly. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>…</p><p>Exactly twenty minutes later, they had pulled into Andrews and boarded Air Force One for takeoff. It was quiet, mainly because there were no reporters on this flight, unlike a few days earlier. Had it really only been a few days since they had landed from the Midwest tour?</p><p>At exactly 5:00, the plane took off and headed for the 167th Airlift Wing in West Virginia to pick up Former President Ray Sullivan. They landed in West Virginia at 6am.</p><p>“President Seaborn.” Sullivan greeted Sam as he, Ainsley, and Donna met him outside the plane. “I’m terribly sorry about all this. Jed Bartlet was a fine man.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Sam said graciously.</p><p>After he greeted Ainsley and Donna, he boarded the plane and headed to a seat near the middle that happened to be right behind where Ava was spread out, sound asleep.</p><p>“So,” Sullivan said after they had been in the air heading towards Houston for a while, “I hear your ratings are through the roof. Well done.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Sam acknowledged. “We’re trying our hardest, although I have to say that none of it would be possible without the real brains of the operation-my Chief of Staff.”</p><p>Donna’s head snapped up from where she had been trying to take advantage of having a couple uninterrupted hours of sleep.</p><p>“Well, still, being a woman and a working mother, she’s probably not half as good as Leo McGarry was, or even that husband of hers. I hope she learned from him that flying off the handle all the time wasn’t the way to get anything done.”</p><p>Sam’s jaw was set. His eyes flashed briefly to meet Donna’s, who appeared to be just as shocked that a former President would even say a thing like that-especially today of all days. Sam felt a hand on his arm. Turning briefly to meet his wife’s eyes, he remembered where he was. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“President Sullivan, all due respect, Donna Lyman has not only lived up to the reputations of Leo McGarry and her husband Joshua Lyman, but has exceeded them. I wouldn’t have brought her onboard if she wasn’t fully capable of balancing her duty to this country to being a wife and mother. As a matter of fact, I think she’s brilliant at it. So maybe next time, you can think about judging people’s better qualities before you start rambling about things you know nothing about.”</p><p>Ray Sullivan shut his mouth. “I apologize. That was spoken out of turn.” He turned to Donna. “Mrs. Lyman, your husband did fine work as Chief of Staff, and you’re doing a fine job following in his footsteps.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Donna said quietly.</p><p>The plane fell into silence, then Connor asked if he could have some breakfast. Ainsley said she would see what she could find.</p><p>Connor (and Ava, who had woken up at 7:30) had just finished eating breakfast when the pilot announced touchdown into Houston. Donna’s stomach flip-flopped in nervous excitement. Seeing the Santos family, as well as the rest of her friends, was the only part about this trip she was happy about.</p><p>They touched down at Ellington Field, and as they had in West Virginia, all four adults and the two kids got off the plane to greet the three members of the Santos family making their way across the tarmac.</p><p>“Sam.” Matt called as soon he was within earshot.</p><p>“President Santos.” Sam replied, sticking out his hand.</p><p>“Are you doing all right?” the former President asked him.</p><p>“I’m doing my best, sir. You’ll remember Ainsley and our two children?”</p><p>“Of course!” Matt said, crouching down to the kids’ level. “Ava, you were just a baby the last time I saw you!”</p><p>Ava gave a shy smile before hiding her face in Ainsley’s skirt.</p><p>“A shy girl for sure.” Helen remarked as she walked up with Miranda. “Sam, how are you holding up?”</p><p>“It’s tough, ma’am. But we’re getting through it.”</p><p>Helen nodded as she politely greeted Ainsley and former President Sullivan before walking over to Donna.</p><p>“You doing OK?” she said, warmly hugging her former Chief of Staff.</p><p>“Hanging in. I think spending time with the kids today will help.”</p><p>“For sure.” Helen agreed. “Speaking of the kids, we have got to catch up, you and I.” The two began walking back to the plane behind the others.</p><p>As Donna loosened up a little and began lightly talking about her children, she couldn’t help but be transported back in time to the last time she had seen the Santos family.</p><p>
  <em>Inauguration Day 2015: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the end of an era, Donna thought as she began to pack up her office, pausing only to watch Ray Sullivan be sworn in. In a matter of seconds, it would all be over. The Democrats would be pushed out after 16 years for a Republican President with very different ideals. </em>
  <em>Donna couldn’t help but think that her and Josh’s 16 year odyssey in the White House had ended rather anti-climatically. While the Senior Staff had until noon before they truly had to vacate their offices, once noon came everyone would simply scatter. There would be no time for long good-byes, only hurried ones as the mass changeover would begin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna sighed. Most of her friends over at the West Wing had already left (Lou for a lucrative job at CNN headquarters, Bram for a nonprofit, etc.), and her replacement in the East Wing had already announced that she would be arriving shortly past noon, giving Donna almost no time to reflect. Even Annabeth had left early that morning for Manhattan, promising to keep in touch and asking Donna to keep her updated on the kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna took a deep breath, looking at her desk. It was the one thing she hadn’t packed up yet. She picked up the stack of framed pictures, looking at them as she placed them in the box. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A double picture of her and Josh on their wedding day, next to a photo of them taken just last year at a state dinner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A framed birth announcement for Anna and Abby. Donna smiled, remembering how the Senior Staff had all gone nuts for the twins after they were born, even if Lou never had learned to tell them apart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pictures of each twin holding their new little brother Matty, Josh’s arm wrapped protectively around them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sweet picture of Matt and Helen holding the twins the day after they were born, followed separately by pictures of them with Matty and with the now three-month-old Leo. Donna still couldn’t believe that Leo had actually been born on election night, five weeks before he was supposed to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A picture of Josh and Donna with both Matt and Helen the day of their wedding, followed by a picture of them with Jed and Abbey. Donna was secretly glad she had invested in so many double photo frames: they came in handy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were two more pictures. Donna sighed as she picked up a photo of the Santos Senior Staff taken at the reelection four years ago. Josh and Donna were at one end, smiling broadly next to Lou, Bram, Sam and Ainsley (at Sam’s request), Edie(Deputy Communications Director), Annabeth, and Carolina, her deputy COS. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last picture she placed in the box, she stopped and looked at it longingly. It was of the Bartlet senior staff, also at the second inauguration in 2003, the night the President had hired Will. She paused, looking at the smiling faces of CJ, Charlie, Toby, Josh, Leo, Jed, Abbey, Will, and of course, her own. They were all scattered now, but she saw them all as a second family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as she was putting the last picture in the box and taping it up, there was a knock at her door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come in.” she said, knowing she no longer had an assistant to wave anyone through. Ryan had left several hours before, whisking his now-wife Carolina off on a whirlwind vacation to Mexico. Donna had cheered them on, remembering her own impromptu vacation with Josh that had kickstarted their relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Josh opened the door. “If we want to be at Andrews to see the family off, we should probably get a move on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna nodded. “I’ll be right there.” she promised. She picked up the boxes that were left, took one last look around the expansive office that had so amazed her on her first day but had become a second home to her, and walked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh draped an arm around her shoulder as they strolled out of the White House for what they figured would be the last time. Josh’s mom Rachel was watching the kids at home so that they could have the morning to themselves. The previous evening, before the staff had their own farewell shindig, they had dined one last time at the Residence so the kids could say their goodbyes to Miranda and Peter, the latter being one of their most frequent and favorite babysitters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They headed to Andrews, getting there just as the Santos’ limo was arriving and they were preparing to board Air Force One for Houston. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There they are!” Matt said as the Lymans walked toward them. “Come to see us off?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Josh replied. “Did you expect anything else?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matt shook his head. Suddenly, they fell into an awkward silence for the first time in their professional and personal relationships. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, 14 year old Miranda broke the ice by stepping forward to throw her arms around Donna. “Thanks for everything, Mrs. Lyman.” She had grown close to her mom’s Chief of Staff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna miss you, Miranda.” Donna said sincerely. “You keep in touch, OK?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Same goes for me, too.” Josh said as Miranda hugged him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter was a little more shy, but gave both of them quick hugs. “I guess I’ll see you in April?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Looking forward to it.” Josh said as he and Peter pulled apart. When Peter had begun attending Georgetown University two years earlier, he had done so after making a deal with his parents that he had to come home every summer and at Christmas. As far as school breaks went, Josh and Donna had gone above and beyond by offering to open their home to Peter during some school breaks when the campus would be closed. Matt and Helen were relieved to hear that their son would be taken care of. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, it was Matt and Helen’s turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I don’t even know what to say, mi compadre.” Matt said to Josh. “What do you say to someone who completely changed your life?” He paused for a second, then said, “Josh, thanks for knocking on my door and taking me on the wildest, most rewarding journey of my life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Matt,” Josh replied. “The pleasure was all mine. I was honored to serve at the pleasure of the President.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donna,” Helen said, her eyes glistening. “You-you’ve always been more than a Chief of Staff to me, you know that, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” Donna said, not even trying to hold back her tears. The two embraced, as Matt and Josh were, then they switched. When Matt and Donna hugged, he whispered in her ear, “Thanks for making sure my wife didn’t go off the deep end all those years.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna laughed lightly. The joke was all that was needed to break the tension. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Now,” Helen said, “if you’re ever in Houston, don’t be strangers, you hear?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We promise.” Josh said. “And Donna, you kiss that baby for us when he wakes up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will.” Donna said softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Christmas cards every year.” Matt said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Got it.” Josh agreed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, there was nothing more left to say, and the four left to board Air Force One, to the rest of their lives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh and Donna watched, waving, as the plane roared off into the clear Washington sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they walked back to their car, Josh kissed Donna’s temple. “Are you OK?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Feels like the end of an era.” Donna said, blinking back tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Nah.” Josh said as they climbed into their own car without being accompanied by a Secret Service detail for the first time in their married lives. “It’s only just beginning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, the Lyman family drove home, back to their kids and their new beginning.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>As Matt and Helen found their seats on the plane, they took off for Missouri, where they would make one final stop before heading to New Hampshire for the main event of the day. Donna spent much of the way to Missouri chatting with Helen and Miranda about their lives since they had last seen one another.</p><p>“So, drama, huh?” Donna asked Miranda. “That’s pretty exciting.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Miranda grinned.</p><p>“Did you know I majored in drama back at University of Wisconsin?”</p><p>Miranda’s eyes lit up. “Really?”</p><p>Sam cut in. “Yeah, that and about six other things, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>“You changed your major seven times?” Helen asked. “I never knew that!”</p><p>“Well, five majors and two minors.” Donna said.</p><p>“What else did you major in?”</p><p>“Political science, biology, psychology, and government.” Donna counted off on her fingers.</p><p>“I thought it was great that you finally went back to school.” Miranda said.</p><p>“Yes, it was.” Helen agreed. It had been the delight of the Senior Staff and the First Family, as well as Donna’s own family, to watch Donna graduate with a Bachelor’s in Political Science from Georgetown University six years earlier.</p><p>Miranda hesitated. “Mrs. Lyman?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I just wanted to say that I was really sorry about President Bartlet. I only met him a few times, but I really liked him.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Donna said, hugging the teenage girl. They were interrupted by a message from the pilot announcing that they were touching down at Whiteman Air Force Base.</p><p>After exchanging pleasantries with former President Walken, they reboarded the plane and took off for Manchester.</p><p>The former Presidents sat in two rows and started talking about education and environmental reform. They knew an opportunity to talk shop when they saw it. Donna, meanwhile, excused herself to the back of the plane so she could write her eulogy in peace. She sat down with a pad of paper and started thinking about how she would phrase it. How could she write about a man who had been a second father to her, a grandfather to her kids?</p><p>Without warning she felt tears come to her eyes as memories began to wash over her.</p><p>
  <em>The first time they had spoken at length on a campaign trip, when the President had told her he had finally found someone that bested him at obscure trivia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she found out the real reason why Stackhouse was filibustering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The President’s phone call to her teacher, Mrs. Morello. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The President revealing to her that, after Gaza, he had taken the time to call her parents personally to let them know she was alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pride evident in his voice when he pronounced her and Josh husband and wife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The excitement in his eyes when he saw and held the twins for the first time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last time they had seen one another at Sam’s inauguration, when he had whispered in her ear, “You’ve come a long way, Donnatella.”</em>
</p><p>That last memory did it for her. The dam burst and she broke down.</p><p>Ainsley had been attempting to keep Connor and Ava occupied when she heard a sob from near the back of the plane. She jumped up, satisfied that the kids would be entertained, and hurried to the other section of the plane to find Donna sobbing, the unfinished words on the page running together. She only had to read the words “President Bartlet” and she could guess what had happened.</p><p>“Donna?” Ainsley rushed to her friend. Screwing protocol, she sat down next to her friend and threw her arms around her as she cried into her shoulder, letting her own tears fall.</p><p>“It’s all right.” she whispered in a soothing voice usually reserved for her kids. “Just let it out.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Tough ending, I know. But I wanted to sort of build up to the funeral, and honestly, having Ainsley there to comfort her seemed like the best way to handle it if I was going to have Josh in Manchester already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Are Friends For?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: What Are Friends For?</p><p>Ainsley held Donna as she cried (sobbed, really) against her shoulder. It had been about twenty minutes since Donna had sat down to attempt to write her eulogy for President Bartlet.</p><p>Sam was midway through his conversation with the former Presidents when he realized he hadn’t seen Ainsley in a while. Usually, by now, she would’ve pulled him out of the conversation, one in which he wasn’t getting a word in edgewise, either by asking him to help her with a problem or inventing some excuse as to why he needed to step away. It worked at state dinners, so why wasn’t it working here?</p><p>“Excuse me for a moment.” Sam said politely.</p><p>The other three nodded their consent. Sam stood up and began to walk towards the back of the plane to find Ainsley. He stopped for a minute when he noticed that Ava had fallen asleep with whatever LeapFrog game Ainsley had given her to keep her occupied. Connor had his head buried in his Nintendo DS.</p><p>Ava woke up to see Sam standing next to her. “Daddy?”</p><p>Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, princess?”</p><p>“Are we almost there?”</p><p>“Soon.” Sam promised. “Don’t you have the coloring book in your bag?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Ava said, pulling out the Flintstones coloring book and crayons that Ainsley had packed. She began busily coloring a picture of Dino.</p><p>With Ava occupied, Sam continued to the back, quickening his pace when he heard crying.</p><p>He arrived to see Donna crying into his wife’s now-soaked sweater, although he was sure Ainsley didn’t mind one bit.</p><p>“Everything all right?” he said, nonchalantly but with a concerned tone.</p><p>Donna looked up. “I’m sorry, Mr. President. This is horribly unprofessional.”</p><p>“No, Donna, hey, it’s okay.” Sam said, walking over to his Chief of Staff and close friend of 21 years. He pulled Donna into a tight hug, being mindful of his wife. “Ainsley, what happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I heard crying, and I came back here to find her breaking down.”</p><p>“Did the eulogy have anything to do with it?” Sam asked carefully. He saw the tear-stained pad of paper next to Donna and knew that that was what started it.</p><p>Donna nodded against his shoulder. She pulled back. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Donna, don’t you dare be sorry.” Sam said firmly. “President Bartlet was just as much a part of your life as he was in mine, probably even more so. In fact, I’m surprised you didn’t break down sooner.”</p><p>“Maybe I should let you all talk for a few minutes. I’m gonna go check on the kids.” Ainsley said. She got up and headed back to where the kids were sitting.</p><p>Sam took Ainsley’s spot next to Donna. “I guess you’ve been trying to keep your emotions in check for a few days.”</p><p>Donna nodded. “I cried a little bit here and there, but nothing like what just happened.” she admitted. Her voice was hoarse from crying so much, and her face was splotchy and red.</p><p>“Why did you hold everything in? You know I, of all people, would’ve understood if you had burst into tears?” Sam asked gently.</p><p>“Because I was trying so hard to be professional. I felt like I had to be everything to everyone. I had to make sure your statement was good, I had to coordinate media for the funeral, I had to still be second-in-command to the leader of the free world, and I had to do all of that without having a full breakdown in front of my kids! And I knew that if I started crying, really crying, that I wouldn’t be able to stop!”</p><p>She stopped suddenly, remembering who she was talking to.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go into all that.”</p><p>Sam gave her a small smile. “Sounds like you’ve needed to share your emotions with someone.”</p><p>“Honestly, I think this is the first time I’ve really cried since Wednesday night.” Donna admitted quietly, less forcefully.</p><p>“Remember, I’m your friend first, boss second. Especially today.” Sam said, putting a hand over hers. “I know it’s hard not having Josh around right now, but Ainsley and I are here for you. You and the Bartlets.” He paused. “Now, what was it you were doing when this breakdown started?”</p><p>“Trying to write the eulogy I’m supposed to give today. I’m supposed to stand up there in two hours and tell not just 250 people in the cathedral, but the rest of America, what he means to me, and I can’t put two sentences down on paper without crying.”</p><p>“How about if I help you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I used to do this for a living, remember? I wrote my own Inaugural Address, for crying out loud.”</p><p>“But you still have your own eulogy to write!”</p><p>“So? We’ll do them together. I’ll help you and you help me.”</p><p>Sam looked at her and Donna knew it was a lost cause trying to fight it. Besides, she thought it was incredibly sweet. Throughout the Bartlet years, and even more so during the Santos years, she knew that Sam saw her as a sister. Ainsley, too. But Sam- Sam had known her longer. They had been through so much in the Bartlet administration together. And now they were on their way to bury the man that had brought them together all those years ago.</p><p>“I guess I could use your help.” Donna said finally.</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Sam said. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Donna shook her head. Pulling the pad of paper from where it had been discarded a half hour earlier, she said, “So, this is what I’m thinking about writing about..”</p><p>For the next hour, Donna and Sam helped each other write their eulogies. They shared laughter, like when Sam regaled Donna with the story of how President Bartlet had once walked into the Oval Office while high on painkillers (“I wasn’t supposed to take them both?”), and Donna told him the story of how he had shown up at the airport after Josh’s father died to comfort him.</p><p>“I think Josh might actually talk about that one.” Donna told Sam now. “President Bartlet always saw him as a son, especially after his dad died, you know?” “Yeah, I know what you mean.” Sam said. “I always felt like he loved me like one of his kids, too. Do you remember how he showed up at my Congressional election to congratulate me and my staff in person?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, no.” Donna’s mind drifted. “Actually, I was a little busy that night…”</p><p>
  <em>Election Night-November 4, 2014: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donna’s entire body relaxed into Josh’s after the final push as she heard their youngest son’s first cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You two want to meet your son?” The doctor asked, grinning, as she gingerly placed the tiny, squirming infant on Donna’s chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, my God, he’s perfect!” Donna cried. And he was. He was small, but otherwise the picture of health, even with the telltale physical signs of Down syndrome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You did it, baby. Again.” Josh said, still in a little bit of shock about how fast the whole thing had taken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had only been about four hours since Donna’s water had broken five weeks before her due date at the hotel where Sam’s campaign team was awaiting the results of the Maryland 8th. After that, Josh still expected that they wouldn’t meet the baby until the morning, or at least the middle of the night. After all, the twins had taken 10 hours before they made their arrival, and Matty almost 9. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, their youngest child had barreled his way out, making his debut at 10:15 pm. It had shocked Donna, even, when they had arrived at the hospital and found her to be dilated almost to a 7. After that, things had moved in a blur, and now he was here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of first bonding, the baby had been taken to the other side of the room to get cleaned up, and the delivery was completed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do we have a name?” The nurse asked softly, not wanting to interrupt them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do we?” Donna asked Josh, a question in her eyes, making sure the name they had picked months earlier after they learned they were having another boy was still the name they wanted to use. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We do.” Josh said, pressing a kiss to Donna’s forehead, then doing the same to their baby. “Leo. Leo Josiah Lyman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Good, strong name.” The nurse said, writing it down on the chart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>About an hour later, Josh was sitting in the visitor’s chair next to Donna’s bed, his permanent spot since they had been admitted nearly five hours earlier. They had taken the baby to the nursery to run some preliminary tests-apparently, heart disease and hearing problems were complications most associated with Down syndrome. Donna was sound asleep in her hospital bed, the quick labor and delivery taking a physical toll on her body. Josh was watching the muted TV in the hospital room when it happened. CNN officially declared that Samuel Seaborn, former Deputy Chief of Staff to President Santos, would win the House of Representatives seat in the Maryland 8th District. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh let out a soft whoop, trying not to wake his wife. He pulled out his cell phone, hoping to catch Sam before he ran off to make his victory speech, and to also share his own big news. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam answered, surprisingly, on the first ring. “You been watching the returns?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just saw. Congrats!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks. I didn’t think it would really happen, you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I knew it, Sam. You had the best qualifications, the best speeches, the best everything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That means a lot, Josh. Thanks.” There was a pause. “So, are you still waiting? In between contractions or something?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, actually.” Josh said, grinning. “Leo Josiah Lyman was born at 10:15 this evening. 6 pounds, 4 ounces, 19 inches long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam let out a small yell of his own. “Wow, that was fast! Donna’s all right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she’s asleep now, but everything went great.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s awesome, man. Congrats.” There was a scuffle on the other end. “Josh, I gotta go give my speech. Here’s Ainsley.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh?” Ainsley said excitedly. “I take it the baby’s here?” “Yep, he’s here.” Josh filled Ainsley in on all the details. “How are you? You’re the wife of a Congressman now!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I know. It’s crazy up here. Did you know President and Dr. Bartlet are here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>No kidding. They actually came?” Josh asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah”. Ainsley said. “Josh, he never could’ve done it without you guys behind him. So..thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The pleasure was all ours, Ainsley.” Josh said sincerely. There was a knock on the door, and a nurse entered, carrying baby Leo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ainsley, hold on a sec.” Josh said. He immediately held out his arms for the baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At Josh’s questioning glance, the nurse said, “Don’t worry, Dad. You have a perfectly healthy little boy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh breathed a sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh?” Ainsley asked anxiously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, everything’s fine, they just brought the baby back from the nursery.” Josh said. “I should probably let you go so you can go bask in your glory.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ainsley laughed. “I will do that. You give that baby a kiss from Uncle Sam and Aunt Ainsley, and give Donna our love, okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll do both.” Josh assured her. “Congratulations, again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You, too, Josh. Sounds like the two of you have nothing to worry about.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.” Josh agreed, looking down at his son. “Bye.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bye.” Ainsley said before the phone line went dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh looked over at Donna, who was still asleep. Josh decided to let her rest, as he stared down lovingly at his son. And then he realized what the nurse had told him. He had a perfectly healthy son. Right now, at this moment, it didn’t matter what lay ahead. It didn’t matter what kind of future their little boy had, because Josh knew that Donna and him would make sure it was a bright one.</em>
</p><p>Donna’s mind floated back to reality as Sam said, “Yeah, I guess that was quite a night for you guys.”</p><p>“Quite.” Donna smiled despite herself. Their eulogies were written, and they had shared their memories. Suddenly, there was a beep from overhead.</p><p>“This is your pilot speaking.” the PA intoned. “We are now beginning our descent into Manchester.”</p><p>“Well, this is it.” Sam said soberly. He looked at the speech in his hand, then over at Donna.</p><p>Air Force One began the touchdown into Pease Air National Guard Base. Donna looked out the window as the wheels touched down.</p><p>Sam patted her knee, then said, “See you in the limo.”</p><p>Donna smiled. “I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>She pulled out her purse from where it was stored under her seat, then took a moment to collect herself. It would be a long, stressful afternoon, and she wanted to make sure that she was ready to handle not only being there for Josh, but for her family, professional and otherwise, as well.</p><p>After Sam and his family deboarded the plane, Donna followed them out, and together the five of them walked toward the limo.</p><p>The former Presidents would follow in separate cars, so they had a limo to themselves. The limo pulled away from the airfield and got on the main highway that would take them to Manchester.</p><p>Ainsley looked at Donna, concerned. Her red-rimmed eyes made it painfully obvious she had been crying.</p><p>“Donna, are you gonna be OK up there?” Ainsley asked gently. If she had just broken down not two hours earlier, there was no telling how she would be when she finally got up to address the congregation.</p><p>Donna swallowed. “I think I’ll be OK. I got most of my tears out on the plane.” She smiled at Ainsley reassuringly.</p><p>Sam leaned over and whispered something to Ainsley. She nodded, then Sam turned to face Donna.</p><p>“I’ve been doing some thinking.” Sam told her. “You and the President were really close, and you’ve been running around a lot the last few days and haven’t had anybody to really support you.”</p><p>Donna nodded, wondering he was getting at.</p><p>“Ainsley and I have thought about it, and we’ve decided you’re under no obligation to sit with us.”</p><p>That surprised Donna, although it shouldn’t have. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Right now, today, you’re not here as my Chief of Staff, you’re here as a former member of the Bartlet staff. A former member of the Bartlet staff who was pretty close to him in the last few years. You should be comforting your own kids, not comforting me.” There was a catch in Sam’s voice that alarmed him. If he couldn’t even hold it together now, for his staff, what did that say about later on in the service?</p><p>Donna reached out and touched Sam’s knee. “Thank you, Sam. You don’t know what that means to me.”</p><p>Sam smiled softly at her and said, “Hey, what are friends for?”</p><p>Just then, they pulled up to the curb in the church. Per security policy, they were the last to arrive at the church.</p><p>Just as the door opened, Sam reached for Ainsley and Connor’s hands. He smiled at Donna. “Let’s go give a great tribute.” he said.</p><p>Organ music filtered through the doors of the limo as Donna stepped into the bright sunshine, following the First Family of the United States up the stone steps of St. Joseph’s Cathedral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Yes, it just occurred to me that Donna would not have firsthand recollection of an event she was asleep for, but just go with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Before The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Before The Funeral</p><p>Sam entered the 150-year old chapel both as the President of the United States and as a former Bartlet staffer mourning the loss of a mentor. Ainsley walked beside him, her face a mask of grief. Their children walked beside them, bewildered over the loss and the amount of people in the small cathedral.</p><p>The cathedral was filled to the brim with friends, family, and the former Senior Staff of the Bartlet Administration. Flowers were everywhere, and a CNN TV camera sat discreetly near the back of the chapel, ready to livestream the service for the rest of America. There were notable dignitaries from DC, such as the entirety of Congress: they were all sitting in a cluster, talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the service to begin. There were also more familiar faces. Hoynes and Russell sat several pews apart, acknowledging one another. Former Secretary of State Arnold Vinick walked in, leaning on a cane and shaking hands with Jed Bartlet’s family. There were several former members of the Santos Administration, such as Lou, Edie, Bram, Ronna, and Carolina, who were there to not only honor the former President who had supported their candidate through the Democratic nomination and election, but also to support their friends.</p><p>Abbey and the rest of the Bartlet family were standing just outside the main doors of the chapel. They all turned as the former Presidents made their way into the cathedral in front of Sam and his family.</p><p>President Sullivan shook Abbey’s hand, offering murmured sympathies. He then moved to do the same with his daughters.</p><p>President Santos approached next. “Dr. Bartlet, my most sincere sympathies. Your husband was a great man and a fine President.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, President Santos.” Abbey said gratefully. “He believed he couldn’t have had a better successor. And it was just the icing on the cake that a member of his own staff was there to help lightning strike twice.”</p><p>Santos gave a small smile. He had never been shy about giving Josh most of the credit for putting him in the Oval Office, but he knew he never would’ve gotten the nomination if it hadn’t been for Jed Bartlet’s support. Now, he just shook Abbey’s hand and moved to greet Liz, who was next in line. Helen was next to greet Abbey, with a warm hug. Miranda also said a shy hello to Abbey, who remarked at how much Miranda had grown since her father had left office.</p><p>President Walken was next to offer sympathies, saying, “I never quite agreed with President Bartlet, but I admired his judgment.”</p><p>Abbey nodded sagely. “That’s kind of you to say, President Walken.” She hadn’t really spoken to President Walken unless she had to, if only because his brief presidency blatantly reminded her of a painful chapter in her family’s history.</p><p>Finally, the Seaborn family and Donna approached the Bartlets.</p><p>“Oh, Sam.” Abbey said, her voice breaking. “Thank you so much for coming.”</p><p>Sam responded by briefly hugging Abbey. “Even if I didn’t have to be here, I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.”</p><p>Abbey smiled. Sam had always been a good man, and now, he was an even greater President.</p><p>“You remember my wife, Ainsley,” Sam said, gesturing to the First Lady, “and our children, Connor and Ava?”</p><p>“Of course.” Abbey nodded. “How wonderful of you to come. Thank you.”</p><p>“Dr. Bartlet, I just wanted to offer my sincerest condolences. Your husband got me a job in the White House, and I will never forget that for the rest of my life.” Ainsley had started tearing up.</p><p>“Jed always respected you, Ainsley.” Abbey said to her. “Never forget that.”</p><p>Ainsley smiled. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you to say that.”</p><p>With that, the Seaborn family moved to greet the Bartlet family. Donna couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer.</p><p>“Oh, Abbey.” she softly wept, engulfing Abbey into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Abbey held the woman that she had looked upon as one of her own tightly for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, Donna.” Abbey said. She put one hand on her shoulder. “And thank you for lending me Josh for the last couple of days. He has been a godsend.”</p><p>Donna grinned. “I figured the distraction would do you some good.”</p><p>“You should go say hi to your kids before the service starts.” Abbey suggested gently. “Josh tells me you’re coming back to the farm later?”</p><p>“Yes, the President gave me permission.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you afterwards.” Abbey looked inside as the church was beginning to fill up. “Lots of people here today.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Donna said. She smiled softly. “If you need anything, just let me know, okay?”</p><p>Abbey nodded. Donna gave her another quick hug, then headed over to Liz Bartlet.</p><p>“Hey, Liz.” Donna said.</p><p>“Donna.” Liz acknowledged as they hugged.</p><p>Ellie was next after Liz’s kids. “I’m so glad you’re here.” she said into Donna’s ear.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Donna assured her.</p><p>Then she turned to Charlie and Zoey: the two people she had remained closest to besides the senior Bartlets.</p><p>“Oh, Donna!” Zoey cried, her voice cracking as she threw her arms around her. Donna held Zoey tightly for a few seconds as Zoey let a few tears fall onto her shoulder.</p><p>“Charlie.” Donna said, clasping Charlie’s hand after she and Zoey had pulled apart, before also pulling him into a brief hug. “How are you all holding up?”</p><p>“Just trying to get through it one day at a time.” Charlie said, squeezing his wife’s shoulders.</p><p>“I understand.” Donna said softly.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her. “Donna?”</p><p>She turned to see Josh, leaning against the double doors. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter if she broke down, as long as she and Josh could face it together.</p><p>She ran into Josh’s arms. “Hey,” he murmured in the same low, soothing voice that Ainsley had used earlier in the day. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”</p><p>Donna smiled as they pulled apart, and Josh ran his thumb across her cheek.</p><p>“You gonna be OK?” Josh asked, concerned.</p><p>“Yeah.” Donna said. “At least I hope so.”</p><p>“I’ll be right here for you.” Josh said. He looked into the chapel and noticed people beginning to take their seats. “You might want to go ahead and take your seat. I’ll be in in a few minutes. I kind of volunteered to be a pallbearer.”</p><p>“You did?” Donna was surprised: she hadn’t been expecting that.</p><p>“Yeah.” Josh gave a wry smile. “Are you gonna sit with the Seaborns?”</p><p>“No, I’m going to sit with you all.” Donna told him. “President’s orders.”</p><p>“Good.” Josh said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Why don’t you go find the kids? They’re sitting with CJ and everybody.”</p><p>“Okay. See you later.” Donna said, kissing him quickly before heading into the chapel.</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the chapel, the Bartlet staffers had found a couple of rows in which to sit together. Will and Kate were sitting next to each other in silence, their hands touching. Joshua sat on Will’s lap, and Daisy sat between her parents. Toby sat a little bit further down the row, with Huck and Molly on either side. Andy, who had flown in the day before for the visitation on Air Force Two, now sat next to Molly, leafing through the day’s program. Finally, the Cregg-Concannon family sat directly diagonal from the Wyatt-Zieglers in the next row. CJ sat trying to blink back the tears that were already threatening to take over. Danny noticed her sniffling and reached for her hand. CJ smiled and gratefully took it. Tiana sat next to her father, watching with interest her parents’ unspoken love for one another.</p><p>Next to Tiana sat the Lyman twins, who were sitting in the pews unsure of what to do. Matty sat trying to keep Leo occupied, while also unsure of how to react to the people around him. Finally, a familiar voice roused them all from their grief.</p><p>“Room for one more?” They all looked up to see Donna standing at the entrance to their pew.</p><p>“Mom!” the kids said in unison. Leo immediately reached up for his mother.</p><p>“How are you guys doing?” Donna asked, pulling Leo into her arms and pressing a kiss to the heads of each of her three older children.</p><p>“Okay, I guess.” Abby said. “Right, guys?” The other two shrugged and nodded.</p><p>Donna smoothed back Abby’s hair, a maneuver she had done countless times that worked particularly well when the kids were stressed or upset. She could tell that her four kids (outside of Jed’s own family, of course) were going to be among those most affected. Donna then turned to her longtime friends, who had now stood up to greet her.</p><p>“Hey, CJ.” Donna said, pulling her friend into a hug while being mindful of Leo, whose head now rested on her shoulder.</p><p>“How are you doing?” CJ asked as they pulled apart.</p><p>Donna shrugged. “I managed to have a good cry on Air Force One. I think that helped.”</p><p>CJ smiled. “I think I’ve been crying all morning.”</p><p>Donna squeezed her friend’s arm. “Catch up afterward?”</p><p>“You bet.”</p><p>Donna moved to greet Danny and Tiana, then Toby and the twins, all the while noting how big the kids had gotten and promising to catch up with them later. She waved discreetly to Will and Kate, before settling down at the edge of the row with Leo in her lap.</p><p>As Donna sat down, she saw Will Bailey approach the podium. While he had not known Jed long enough to feel comfortable giving a eulogy, he had agreed to give the traditional pre-funeral announcements.</p><p>“Welcome to the celebration of the life of Josiah Edward Bartlet. The family respectfully requests that no photography or videography be allowed in the church, and asks you to please silence your cellphones so that we may fully participate in this time of mourning.”</p><p>Will’s voice floated away as Donna recalled yet another memory of the Bartlets, while watching Leo sitting on her lap, fidgeting with his bow tie.</p><p>
  <em>July 2014: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh and Donna sat in their car in silence in the parking lot of the doctor’s office, both reeling from the unexpected news they had just been given. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you thinking?” Josh asked his wife quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m thinking that I don’t know how we’re going to deal with this.” Her voice caught, and Josh realized just how upset she was over this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Josh said, reaching for her hand. “It’s gonna be OK.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The results from Donna’s amniocentesis, done as a precautionary measure because she was over 35, had shown that their unborn child would be born with trisomy 21, also known as Down syndrome. Even the news that they would be adding a second son to their family was overshadowed by the news of his complicated medical condition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It-It’s just-“ Donna cut off to gather her thoughts. “I mean, did you hear everything the doctor said? Low IQ, low muscle tone, heart problems?” She was overwhelmed by the news. Nobody in her family had ever dealt with any sort of disability, let alone something like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh swallowed, then asked a question that he was almost afraid to ask, but was on the tip of his tongue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donna.” She turned to him with wide eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t ever consider-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” she said shortly, immediately. “Absolutely not.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice softened as she turned to meet his eyes. “I meant everything I said in there to the doctor when she brought it up. I want to have this baby, and I know you do, too. He is as much our child as Abby, and Anna, and Matty. Yeah, there are gonna be challenges ahead, but he is our son. Our Leo.” Her voice broke as she finished. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.” Josh said, pulling her into an embrace. “Leo, huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leo Josiah Lyman.” Donna said determinedly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night, they decided to call the Bartlets and ask for a professional second opinion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbey answered on the second ring. “Hello?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Abbey.” Josh said through the phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, hello, Josh! Is Donna there, too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she’s here.” Josh paused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We actually called to talk to you. We need medical advice.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Well, you know I haven’t practiced in God knows how long, but I’ll do my best to try and help you. What’s up?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing Abbey’s reassuring voice made Donna burst into tears, knowing there was little Abbey could do to change their son’s diagnosis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh, what’s happening?” Abbey asked, concerned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It only took Josh about a minute to explain what had transpired at her doctor’s appointment, and the trying-not-to-be-too-optimistic prognosis the doctors had given their unborn son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Josh.” Abbey sighed. “I’m sorry. That’s tough news to get.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Abbey, who’s on the phone?” said a familiar voice far away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh and Donna.” Abbey said, pulling the receiver away from her mouth and quickly and quietly filling in her husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then President Bartlet’s voice came through the speakerphone. “How are you doing with all this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, sir, it’s been a bit of a day.” Donna admitted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re continuing the pregnancy?” Abbey wanted to know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. There’s absolutely no question about that.” Donna said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, medically speaking, you won’t have any complications with the pregnancy itself, although there might be a premature delivery. You can expect developmental delays, and a low IQ, those are just standard with this disease. But as far as other complications-well, that just depends on the baby.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.” Donna said. “But I want you both to listen to me. People know a lot more about Down syndrome than they did 40 years ago. There are early intervention programs now, and therapies. There’s no reason he shouldn’t be able to have a normal childhood.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh and Donna looked at each other. That was definitely more reassuring than what the doctor had told them earlier that day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Josh, Donna?” The President was speaking now. “Your new son is going to be just as wonderful as your other three children. And with parents like the two of you-well, now, there’s no telling how many odds he’s going to surpass.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Mr. President.” Josh said. “That means a lot to me-to both of us.” He reached over and squeezed Donna’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, thank you.” Donna said. “That makes me feel better about things.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good.” Abbey said. “Well, I’m glad you called. You just remember what I said, all right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We will.” Josh said. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Calling the Bartlets had been extremely beneficial to both Josh and Donna, and made them feel a whole lot better about bringing their new baby into the world. Their support continued to mean the world to them.</em>
</p><p>Donna was jolted from her thoughts by organ music pouring through the church. Everyone stood up as they began the opening hymn, “Be Thou My Vision”.</p><p>Donna felt tears spring to her eyes almost immediately as she watched the group of men that she knew very well carry the coffin down the aisle. The pallbearers included President Bartlet’s brother John, his sons-in-law Vic and Charlie, his grandson Gus, Toby, and Josh. Abbey and the rest of the family followed behind the casket, processing slowly and steadily down the aisle.</p><p>Donna faced forward as the coffin made its way to the front of the church, and took a deep breath. It was time to say good-bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here’s the funeral chapter. It’s quite sad, but what funeral isn’t? Note: I’m Catholic myself, so I may have gone a little overboard with the minutiae of what a Catholic funeral mass would look like. Please read and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye</p><p>Donna hadn’t gone to church in years with the exception of Easter and Christmas. When her father had passed three years earlier, he didn’t have a traditional funeral service, but a memorial held at a local funeral home. She knew CJ was Catholic, so she decided to look to her down the pew for cues on to when to stand, when to sit, when to kneel, and what to say. Luckily, the family, probably assuming that only some of the congregants were actually Catholic, had thought to include a page in the program listing the order of the mass and the proper responses.</p><p>“Let us pray.” the priest began as the family had taken their place in the front pews. Donna took Leo’s hand and bowed her head. The priest gave a short, but beautiful prayer about life everlasting. After the prayer, the priest gave some introductory words welcoming them to the service and inviting Ellie forward to give the First Reading.</p><p>Ellie stepped forward to the pulpit. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her voice shook as she announced, “A reading from the book of Ecclesiastes.” She then recovered her voice, and went on to read the famous passage: “To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance...”.</p><p>Ellie held it together until the final line, when she said “a time for war, and a time for peace.” At that point in the reading, her voice cracked, but she cleared her throat, finished and walked back to her seat.</p><p>After that was the psalm. Annie, who had always had a good voice and had sung in the church choir as a teenager, led the congregation in the traditional funeral psalm “The Lord Is My Shepherd”. Donna listened to the words of the psalm carefully. She had heard the “Lord is my shepherd” prayer probably a thousand times, but realized that until today, she had never really heard the words. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the President’s oldest granddaughter, now married with a child of her own, bravely leading the congregation. Josh looked over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Gus Westin gave the second reading, proclaiming from the second book of Timothy: “I am already being poured out like a libation, and the time of my departure is at hand. I have competed well; I have finished the race; I have kept the faith. From now on the crown of righteousness awaits me, which the Lord, the righteous judge, will give me on that day, and not only to me but also to all who have longed for his appearing.”</p><p>As the congregation stood for the Gospel, Donna felt her mind wandering as she thought about her eulogy. Would it be good enough? Would it say exactly what she wanted it to say about President Bartlet? Then she heard the words of the Gospel of Matthew: “Blessed are the peacemakers; they shall be called the children of God. Blessed are those who are persecuted in the cause of right; theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are you when people abuse you and persecute you and speak all kinds of calumny against you on my account. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward will be great in heaven.”</p><p>The passage comforted her as she pulled her kids close. She now knew that no matter what he said, it would be worthy of his memory because he really was a good man.</p><p>The rest of the Mass moved quickly. The homily was moving but brief, with the priest expressing once more what death meant for Christians and Catholics, and referencing Jed’s particular strong belief in God. The three Young girls and Melody, who also sang in the children’s choir in Manchester, sang prior to the presentation of the gifts the “Old Irish Blessing”, a song that Jed had loved to listen to. Donna and CJ looked at one another over the kids and started crying. There was no better fitting memorial.</p><p>Then the four girls regrouped to bring forward the gifts, as the congregation sang “How Great Thou Art”. Then, they all knelt down for the Communion prayer, then rose again for the Our Father. Donna stood with each of her sons on either side, pulling from a long-dormant memory the prayer that she hadn’t said since she was a young child.</p><p>Following the Communion rite, the congregation went up for Communion. Donna followed CJ and her family out the other end of the pew, leaving Josh and her kids.</p><p>CJ, a lapsed Catholic, hadn’t taken Communion in about 10 years, and Donna hadn’t taken Communion since the family had gone to the Christmas Eve service with Donna’s mother the previous year. But they stumbled through the line, watching the others in front of them carefully. The “Amen” after “The body of Christ '' was the easy part.</p><p>Once everyone was back in their seats, it was time for the eulogies.</p><p>“We will now hear from Josiah Bartlet’s daughters, who will give us a brief glimpse of what their father meant to them.” the priest announced.</p><p>Liz went first. Dressed in a simple black dress, she spoke clearly and concisely from the pulpit about her memories of her father. She began by describing how, when she was five, Jed used to read to her every night, and how he continued that until she was fifteen. She talked about finding out she was pregnant by Doug Westin, a Yale sophomore, when she was only seventeen. When Jed had found out, he didn’t talk to her for two days, but right as Liz was preparing to get used to the idea of moving out, Jed came to her room and told her she could never be a disappointment. “The proudest I’ve ever seen Dad,” Liz said, “was when I got to introduce him to his grandchildren for the first time. And he loved them more than anything.”</p><p>Ellie was next. “I never had the best relationship with my father. I-I always felt like, you know, the classic middle child who wanted to rebel against everything my father said and did. And when he became President, that became even worse. I can recall a couple of times that I caused PR headaches. But, one night, my dad said something to me that I will never, ever forget. He said to me, ‘The only thing you ever had to do to make me happy was come home at the end of the day.’” Her voice broke and she started crying hard enough that Vic had to get up and help her back to her seat.</p><p>Zoey was last. “I was the literal face of the First Family from the time my dad took office. We all went through some painful times, but the one thing that never changed was my dad’s love for me. When I was kidnapped in 2003, my dad made the hardest decision he ever made: he willingly stepped back from office so he could focus on finding me and not having his judgment clouded. When he was shot in 2000, the first thing he asked was whether or not I had been hit. He refused to go into surgery until he saw me and knew I was OK.” She took a breath as tears began to stream down her face. Donna started to cry as she watched one of her closest friends mourning the loss of her father.</p><p>“I love you, Daddy.” she whispered as she walked back to her seat. When she was partway to her seat, Charlie got up and helped her back to her seat before approaching the pulpit himself.</p><p>“My father-in-law was the center of our family.” Charlie began. “He loved his wife, his daughters, and grandchildren more than life itself. But he also welcomed into his family those of us who found their way to him. I interviewed at the White House at a crucial time in my life. My mother had just died, and I was raising my little sister. The President took a chance on me, and I will forever be grateful for it. When I asked him if it was alright if I asked his daughter out, he agreed but said, ‘Just remember two things: she’s 19 years old and the 82nd Airborne works for me.’”</p><p>The church burst out laughing. That was such a typical thing for Jed to say.</p><p>“And then there was the time when he sent me running around the White House at Thanksgiving looking for a perfect carving knife.”</p><p>Josh and Donna smiled to themselves. They knew where this was going.</p><p>“I never found the knife he was looking for. When I asked him why he was being so specific about the knife, he told me he was giving his family heirloom knife away. And then, he pulled the carving knife out of his desk, and said that his father had given this to him and now he was giving it to me. It was made for his family by a Boston silversmith named Paul Revere. That was the day he officially adopted me as one of his own.”</p><p>Charlie smiled, savoring the memory. Then, he cleared his throat and said, “Now we’re going to hear from some other people who my father-in-law adopted into a surrogate professional family. First up, the President of the United States and former Deputy Communications Director Samuel Seaborn.”</p><p>Sam stepped up to the pulpit and Donna sat up a little straighter. She wasn’t working that day, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to show respect.</p><p>“Hi everyone.” Sam said. “I didn’t work for the Bartlet administration as long as some of the other people you’ll hear from today, but President Bartlet made his mark on me and on my wife. Many of you probably don’t know that Ainsley was hired to work for the White House after she managed to show me up on Capitol Beat. (That got a lot of laughs). And Ainsley first met President Bartlet when he surprised her in her basement office when she was caught completely off-guard, but that’s a story for another day. As far as my relationship with President Bartlet goes, one of the best things I remember about him is that even after I left the White House, he never stopped supporting my ventures. As a matter of fact, just about five years ago, when I was about to win my Congressional seat, he and the First Lady decided to pay me a little visit on Election Night…”</p><p>
  <em>Election Night 2014: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam and Ainsley were sitting in their hotel room at the Watergate Hotel, anxiously watching the election returns and waiting to hear about the race for Maryland. Most of the main focus was on who would win the Presidential election, but the campaign staff had found local channels that were covering the state elections. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, of course, they were both worried about Donna. The four had been in the hotel suite earlier when Donna’s water had broken. Obviously, 35 weeks was a little too soon to be having the baby, but Josh had called from the hospital two hours ago and said that Donna was doing fine and the doctor thought it was going to be quick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should Josh have called by now?” Ainsley asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam sighed. “Honey, I’m sure everything’s fine. They’re just incredibly busy. You remember how it is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ainsley did remember. It had only been about two months since their daughter Ava was born. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the room, and an agent entered. “Visitors, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who could possibly be visiting at this hour?” Sam asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened wider to reveal President Bartlet walking through the door, leaning on a cane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. President!” both of them said at the same time. Sam walked over and hugged the older man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?” Sam asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What, did you think the wife and I were going to miss your big night?” the President cracked. Just then, the First Lady filed in behind him, also showering greetings on the couple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hear it’s also a pretty big night for the Lymans.” Abbey quipped. “Any word from the hospital? I know they were hoping to get her closer to term.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Josh said she’s progressing well, and the doctors are saying it’ll be quick.” Sam reported. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that’s good.” Abbey said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sam,” President Bartlet said. “We wanted to come down here and be the first to tell you how proud we are of you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam blushed for probably the first time in his adult life. “Thank you, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Any word on the returns?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Sam was interrupted by a loud cheer coming from the hall, and the news feed on WBAL cutting in: “This just in-with 93% of the vote in, we are pleased to project that Samuel Seaborn has officially unseated the Republican incumbent to become the next Congressman for the Maryland eighth district-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ainsley screamed, wrapping Sam up in a tight hug before kissing him. The Bartlets also shrieked with happiness, and Abbey kissed him on the cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well done, son.” President Bartlet said. “Well done, indeed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His campaign staff then poured into the suite, peppering him with hugs and manly claps on the back. Sam was in a bit of shock; he could hardly believe he had won, but he was extremely glad he had people like the Bartlets to share it with. Then, Josh’s phone call came in, and Sam was swept up in the excitement of the newest addition to the extended family that was the Bartlet senior staff. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.</em>
</p><p>“That was the kind of man Bartlet was,” Sam concluded. “And that’s how I’ll always remember him.” He stepped away from the pulpit, clearly filled with emotion, and stepped back to his seat.</p><p>Toby went next and launched into the story of how, in the second year of the Bartlet administration, he discovered that a homeless Korean War veteran had died wearing his coat. Instead of just forgetting about it, he used the President’s name to arrange an honor guard for a military funeral. When President Bartlet heard about it, he said, he commended him on it. He also spoke candidly about his presidential pardon, and how he was honored that the last thing he had chosen to do with his time in office was to give him back his time with his kids and his chosen career.</p><p>CJ was next. She began by talking about when she joined the Bartlet campaign, and her simple question to Toby: Is he a good man?</p><p>“I answered my own question several times over the years, by watching him make decisions that weren’t always popular, but were always in the best interest of the public. And he also felt compassion for fellow fathers and grandfathers. There was this one evening when a man named Senator Stackhouse engaged in a filibuster. We couldn’t figure out why he was stalling the bill, until we came to understand that his own grandson had autism, which was why he wanted an amendment allocating money for autism research. I’ll never forget what the President said that night: ‘CJ, let me tell you something, don't ever, ever underestimate the will of a grandfather.’ And I will never forget that night, because with that same compassion, he treated the staff like a family. When I was getting married twelve years ago, it became clear that my father, ill with Alzheimer’s, would be unable to make the trip to Santa Monica to walk me down the aisle. And so, President Bartlet volunteered himself to do the most heartfelt thing he ever did for me..”</p><p>
  <em>August 19, 2007, Santa Monica Beach: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beach was beautifully set up for a wedding at sunset. There were about thirty guests, which compared to Josh and Donna’s 300, was a minuscule wedding. It was basically Danny’s family, CJ’s small family, co-workers, and the White House friends she had come to see as family. CJ and Danny had decided they didn’t need anything else, just each other and their closest family and friends. Even Danny had chosen to forego the traditional tux, picking out a white suit for the occasion. They had also decided not to have a large wedding party, with just three attendants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, inside the small beach house that CJ and Danny shared, CJ stood in the front room. Her simple strapless ivory dress was stunning, and in place of a veil she had pinned her brunette hair back with a delicate orchid. White wedge sandals and a pearl necklace rounded out the ensemble. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aunt CJ, you look stunning!” Twenty-one year old Hogan Cregg squealed happily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really do, CJ.” Donna agreed, her eyes shining. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” CJ said, taking her matron of honor’s hand and squeezing it gratefully. Donna, much to CJ’s relief, had taken charge of many of the wedding details, insisting it was way more fun than planning her White House extravaganza wedding two months earlier. CJ had even insisted on not spending a ton of money on fancy wedding attire, so Donna and Hogan, in place of traditional bridesmaid dresses, were wearing simple flowered dresses. They were the same pattern, but Hogan’s was light blue and Donna’s was pink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come in.” CJ called. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abbey poked her head in. “If you ladies are ready, I think we’re ready to start.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think we are.” CJ said. She never would've pictured this day would come when she had been working in the White House, not even when she and Danny had been dating the first time around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Come on, CJ. Let’s get you married.” Donna said, grinning as the three of them headed out the back door and down the steps, where President Bartlet waited, leaning on his cane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Claudia Jean, you look beautiful.” he said, smiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, sir.” CJ said. “And I can’t thank you enough for doing this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nonsense. You’ve always been like a daughter to me. And your father would be very proud of you right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The President’s words lifted her spirits, and with Hogan and Donna walking in front of them, they made their way to the wedding area. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the soundtrack of a flute and guitar playing Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love”, Danny got into place with his brother Rob next to him. Hogan went first down the aisle, smiling at Danny as she took her place on the other side of the justice. Donna made her way down the aisle next, smiling even wider as she saw the look in Josh’s eyes, watching her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, as the music continued, the simple audience stood as CJ began her walk towards Danny and the justice leaning on President Bartlet’s arm. Really, he was leaning on her more, but that hardly mattered. Danny grinned broadly as his fiance approached. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they approached, President Bartlet gave CJ a kiss on the cheek, then stopped to give Danny a jovial reminder: “If you ever hurt her..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You still have pull with the 82nd Airborne.” Danny finished. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>CJ laughed softly, then turned to President Bartlet. “Sir..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The pleasure is all mine, Claudia Jean.” the President said, smiling as he went to sit by Abbey. CJ smiled, then turned to face Danny as the justice began the service.</em>
</p><p>“That was what was so wonderful about him.” CJ finished. “He never once hesitated to accept his Senior Staff as a second family.” There were tears brimming in her eyes, but she blinked them back as she returned to her seat.</p><p>Then, it was Josh’s turn.</p><p>Josh approached the pulpit and began to speak: “I first came to know President Bartlet when Leo McGarry, an old friend of my father’s, made me come hear him speak at a rally in New Hampshire. I fell in love with him immediately, and worked to convince everyone that he was “the real thing”. I don’t have a big speech prepared, but I wanted to share one particular memory that I think sums up how I feel about President Bartlet. On the night of the Illinois primary, I got some pretty terrible news from back home-my father, who had been battling cancer, had died suddenly. I dropped everything and headed to the airport to fly home to Connecticut. I was sitting at the airport, feeling pretty sorry for myself, when out of nowhere I heard the President’s voice. He had come to the airport with the Secret Service in tow, just to tell me in person how sorry he was that my dad died, and to sit with me until my flight left.”</p><p>Donna had tears in her eyes. She remembered that night very well.</p><p>“That was the first time I really felt the President embrace me as his own. Especially now that my own father was gone, he took me under his wing, kind of like he did with Charlie.” He smiled at Charlie before continuing. “He may have hassled me at times, but what father figure doesn’t? And it was him that, along with Leo McGarry, finally pushed me together with the love of my life. And I’ll always be forever grateful for that.” He made brief eye contact with Donna. “Thanks, Mr. President, for everything.”</p><p>Everyone was crying after Josh’s speech, but there was still one more eulogy left. Donna approached the podium. She was already crying from Josh’s speech, but she was determined to get through this without breaking down.</p><p>“I began in the Bartlet administration 21 years ago as a Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff, who later became my husband. But even though I wasn’t a member of Senior Staff, that didn’t stop President Bartlet from developing a relationship with me. I don’t know to this day what drew him to me, but I think the fact that I was the only one on the campaign bus willing to engage with him in his lectures of useless trivia helped.”</p><p>That got quite a few laughs. Donna gave a small smile before continuing.</p><p>“In our fourth year in office, I learned that my favorite high school teacher, Mrs. Morello, was retiring. I badgered Josh all day to get the President to make a presidential proclamation on her behalf. Eventually, towards the end of the day, Josh gave in and wrote a memo. Then, the president called me into the Oval Office. He told me that he couldn’t give me what I had wanted, but what he did was so much better than any proclamation. He had Charlie get her on the phone in the Oval Office, so I could stand there and tell her how much she had meant to me as a teacher. Most importantly, I got to tell her that the reason I was standing where I was today was her. I never forgot what he did for me that day. I always felt that he was genuinely proud of me and what I had accomplished, and that feeling never really went away. And I never-” Here was where her voice started to shake. “I never got to tell him that the feeling was mutual.”</p><p>She swallowed hard. “We will never forget him.” she said quietly. No longer even trying to hide her tears, she walked back to her seat.</p><p>After the eulogies, everyone needed a minute. Then, the priest stood for the final prayer and commendation. Donna watched silently as the casket was sprinkled with holy water, and the prayer was said blessing his spirit and those who remained in life.</p><p>Then, the congregation stood for the closing hymn, “Amazing Grace”, and Josh joined the pallbearers to carry out the coffin. The Bartlet family followed, and Sam and his family headed out right afterwards.</p><p>Donna followed the First Family out with her family. Approaching Josh, she hugged him tight and then, hand in hand, the family headed out the doors of the church to go to the cemetery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope I’ve done the funeral justice. The final chapter will be much happier, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. As We Remember Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Well, without further ado, here’s the final chapter! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. There’s a really fun scene in this chapter that I’ve had in my head since the day I thought of the story that features a callback to a certain season 1 scene (you’ll know which one as soon as you read it). Please read and review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: As We Remember Him</p><p>Donna sat between Josh and Leo at one of the long, winding tables that had been laid out for the post-funeral reception. It had been Abbey’s idea, over the objections of her daughters, to invite the guests at the funeral to the Bartlet home for an informal gathering following the burial.</p><p>Josh sat next to his wife, listening to her carry on a conversation with Congressman Maitland from Ohio about some policy bill that apparently the Congressman thought couldn’t wait until after the weekend when Donna would be back in DC.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard her speak sharply. He knew that tone-it was a tone she reserved only for when someone was standing on her last nerve.</p><p>“All due respect, Congressman, I hardly think this is the time or place to be discussing how our slow movement on HR-172 is inconveniencing you. The President has been through more than you can imagine in the last week. He will get to HR-172 when he is good and ready and not one second sooner!” She kept her voice low to avoid making a scene, but the tone in her voice was enough to shut up the Congressman. He quickly gathered his things and left to stride toward someone else he knew from the House.</p><p>Donna couldn’t believe the nerve of the guy, walking up to talk shop barely two hours after she had buried a father figure. She was calm on the outside, but her annoyance at the Congressman’s behavior was beginning to show. Josh put a hand on her arm, and that was enough to calm her down somewhat.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” she said to Josh quietly. “I just-”</p><p>“Shh.” Josh soothed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “You handled that better than I ever could have.”</p><p>Donna smiled weakly, then placed her hand over his. He turned it over so he could hold her hand in his, then leaned over and kissed her. Just then, CJ, Will, and Kate walked over with plates of food.</p><p>“Finally, familiar faces!” Donna said. “I was beginning to think you had gotten lost in the crowd.”</p><p>“Well, we almost did.” Will said. “If CJ here hadn’t been directing us, I think I would’ve at least.” He winced as his wife lightly smacked him in the arm.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.” Kate said. “You’re perfectly fine at directions.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Will shot back. “Who was the one that got us on a four-lane highway going the wrong way?”</p><p>Kate rolled her eyes as Donna smirked. It seemed that, after 10 years of marriage, Will and Kate had gotten down the married-couple banter it had taken her and Josh mere weeks of knowing each other to nail.</p><p>“Anyway,” CJ said, “I thought the burial service was perfect, don’t you?”</p><p>Donna reflected on it. It had been perfectly suited for President Bartlet. It was brief, but moving. The priest had said a prayer over the casket, giving a final commendation, and then as the casket was lowered, they had read one of his favorite Bible passages. Then it was over, and they all headed back to the farm for the reception.</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” she replied.</p><p>“I agree with that.” Josh said. “So, Will, how’s your post-political life coming?” He was quick to steer the subject into something more pleasant.</p><p>“It’s coming along.” Will said. “I’m beginning to think I actually prefer crunching numbers to writing speeches.”</p><p>“Really?” Donna asked, interested.</p><p>“Yeah, I realized that what I really loved about politics was in the rush of new polling numbers, or the excitement of tallying up a vote and figuring out how to make it work.”</p><p>“I never thought I would prefer infrastructure over press briefings, either.” CJ chimed in, shaking her head. “But, now, I’ve got the love of my life and a beautiful daughter, and that’s the only rush I’ll ever need again.” She gazed past the table outside, where Danny and Tiana had rounded up the Bartlet grandkids and the older Lyman kids for a rousing game of Frisbee.</p><p>“Can I go play, Mommy?” Leo asked.</p><p>“What do you say?” Donna prompted.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Yes, you may.” Leo jumped down and ran out to join his brother and sisters.</p><p>“Leo’s a really sweet kid.” Kate said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Donna said. “He really just completed our lives, you know?”</p><p>“I get that feeling. I never thought I would ever want or desire kids, and then when Daisy was in my arms the first time, it just felt right.”</p><p>Donna smiled. She knew that feeling well-she had felt it four times, with each one of her children.</p><p>Josh cut into the conversation, asking CJ about how Tiana was doing in school, and CJ began telling an animated story about Tiana’s soccer game the previous weekend.</p><p>…</p><p>The afternoon floated away, and soon everyone but the core Bartlet team that was spending the night had left. As soon as all the kids had been put to bed, and the Ziegler twins had gone up, Abbey went down to the Bartlets’ New Hampshire-coveted wine cellar (a term coined by Jed years earlier) and brought up a bottle of Merlot. Everyone, including Abbey, voted that it would be a good way to end the evening.</p><p>Soon, everyone had a glass, and Donna looked around at the faces that had become like a second family to her: Josh. CJ. Danny. Toby. Will. Kate. Abbey. They all sat around, chatting and laughing.</p><p>Abbey excused herself to bed after a little while, and CJ asked the existential question. “Okay, guys. Favorite memory of the Bartlet administration. And I think we need to get some laughter going, so maybe some happy memories.”</p><p>That sounded good to Donna.</p><p>“I know exactly what I would say.” Danny said, grinning at Josh. “Josh’s press briefing.”</p><p>Josh immediately went beet red. “Do we have to bring that up?”</p><p>“No, I want to hear this.” Will said. “Josh briefed the press?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking.” Danny quipped dryly.</p><p>“You set me up!” Josh accused, but couldn’t contain his laughter.</p><p>“How did Danny set you up?” Will asked, perplexed.</p><p>Josh knew he wasn’t getting out of it. Danny was having way too much fun at his expense, and began to regale the group with the story of Josh’s secret plan to fight inflation. By the end of the story, Will and Kate were howling.</p><p>“And then, the President told me, ‘CJ, if blood is gushing from the head wound you just received from a stampeding herd of bison, you'll do the press briefing.’” CJ finished.</p><p>“And true to his word,” Josh said, “I was never allowed back in the press room again.” He turned to Donna, eager to get the heat off of him and his screw-ups. “Honey, what about you?”</p><p>Donna thought about it. “I think, besides that call with Mrs. Morello in the Oval Office, maybe the night of the Stackhouse filibuster.”</p><p>CJ nodded. “You know, I didn’t say it in my speech, but I don’t think we ever gave you enough credit for what you did that night. You literally saved our necks.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Donna said, putting her empty wine glass on the table. “But, really, Josh was the one who told me about the Senate rules.”</p><p>“Giving me the credit? How sweet.” Josh said, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>“But Donna was the one who figured out his grandson had autism.” CJ pointed out.</p><p>“That’s true.” Josh replied thoughtfully. “Okay, CJ, what’s your favorite moment?”</p><p>CJ thought about it. “There was this one night where the White House was hosting a reception for talk radio hosts. And there was this one that had really grated on the President’s nerves, because she said homosexuality was an abomination according to the Bible. So he goes to the reception, sees her sitting down and openly disrespecting him. And he decides to go after her. He starts listing all these outdated examples from the Bible, if he took it literally, and he totally put her in her place!”</p><p>“What was her name again?” Toby asked. “Something Jacobs?”</p><p>“Dr. Jenna Jacobs.” CJ said. “Wonder if she’s still on the radio.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Will said, “I think my favorite Bartlet administration memory is the second inauguration. President Bartlet, he really just welcomed me into the fold.”</p><p>“That was sweet of him.” Kate agreed. “I don’t have a ton of memories, but I remember Ellie’s wedding. That was a good day.”</p><p>Everyone agreed. Then Josh said, “I think my favorite memory of the Bartlet administration was getting Evie Lang and Chris Mulready on the Supreme Court.”</p><p>“That was a great move you made.” Toby complimented him.</p><p>“And what about you, Toby?” CJ said.</p><p>“Mendoza confirmation, definitely.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I believe that was the night you called it ‘tempting fate’?” Josh asked.</p><p>“Actually, CJ,” Toby said. “I remember it for an entirely different reason.”</p><p>CJ looked at him blankly. Then it hit her. “Toby!”</p><p>Suddenly, Toby sat up straight. “I’ve got a great idea to wrap up tonight.”</p><p>“What?” Toby and Danny looked at her pointedly.</p><p>“No! I haven’t done it in twenty years!”</p><p>“What? What is it?” Kate asked. “CJ used to do this party trick where she’d lip-sync to this old jazz record.” Toby explained, all the while grinning.</p><p>“You’re gonna do ‘The Jackal’?” Josh said.</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet!” CJ protested.</p><p>“Come on! CJ! CJ!” Toby led the chanting.</p><p>Finally, everyone got to CJ. “All right, you all win. Somebody cue the thing up before I change my mind.”</p><p>“Come on, lighten up!” Danny chided her. Everyone cheered as the first strains of “The Jackal” echoed through the living room via the Bartlets’ newly-acquired Amazon Echo.</p><p>Meanwhile, the noise had woken up Tiana Concannon. She heard what she thought was her mom's name being chanted downstairs, then cheering. She ran to the bed next to her and shook Anna Lyman awake.</p><p>“Anna, why is everyone yelling at my mom? And where’s that music coming from?” she said.</p><p>Anna sat up. A sly smile crossed her face. “I don’t know, but let’s go find out.” she said. She jumped out of the bunk bed, waking Abby in the process.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Abby said sleepily. “We’re gonna go spy on the adults. Wanna come?”</p><p>“And why would you wanna do that?” Abby asked, ever practical.</p><p>“Because they’re having fun!” Anna replied. “Come on, lighten up!”</p><p>Abby smiled. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The three girls snuck out of their room, where they were met by Matty coming out of the bathroom. After a brief conversation, he joined them on the landing, where they were greeted by the sight of CJ dancing in the living room, lip-syncing.</p><p>“Is Mom singing?” Tiana asked.</p><p>“No, just moving her lips.” Matty answered after quickly analyzing the situation. “She’s good.”</p><p>Suddenly, they heard movement on the stairs. “What are you guys up to?” Molly asked. Huck was behind her.</p><p>“Watching Mom dance.” Tiana supplied.</p><p>“Dance?” Molly asked incredulously. She slipped behind the kids. As she began to make sense of what she was hearing, she suddenly got excited. “Huck! Aunt CJ’s doing ‘The Jackal’!”</p><p>Huck hurried down to his sister as quietly as he could. “For real?”</p><p>Molly nodded. Her dad had played them the record one day when she was 12 and told them that one day, they would have to ask Aunt CJ to do this for them. Now, that someday had become a reality.</p><p>They watched her from the landing, fighting the urge to shriek out loud. Molly discreetly pulled out her phone to record it. “For posterity.” she said. Finally, after several minutes, the song ended, and CJ finished with a flourish. The cheering in the living room was so loud that the kids couldn’t resist clapping right along with them.</p><p>“Go, Mom!” Tiana stage-whispered.</p><p>“Go, Aunt CJ!” Huck and Molly both cheered quietly. Then they all shared a look, then bolted up the stairs to bed as quietly as possible; they could laugh about it later.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day dawned quicker than they all wanted. They were going to have breakfast, then Abbey had requested that they all stay for the reading of Jed’s will. Apparently, they were all in it.</p><p>Josh woke up slowly, taking a moment to watch his beautiful wife of 12 years sleep next to him. He had missed her the last few days, and had never admired her more than he had now, having watched her handle her job and her grief with equal balance. Well, maybe watching her give birth to their children came in at a close second.</p><p>Donna began to stir, and noticed Josh watching her. “Good morning.” she said softly.</p><p>“Morning, beautiful.” Josh replied, reaching over to kiss her.</p><p>“How long have you been watching me?”</p><p>“Long enough.” Josh said. “Just thinking about how insanely proud I am of how you’ve handled the last few days.”</p><p>Donna smiled. “Same goes for you. I mean, you flew to New Hampshire with the kids at a moment’s notice to be there for Abbey. That was pretty impressive.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Josh said, running one hand through her hair.</p><p>Suddenly, they felt the bed indent, and Leo’s head popped up. “Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!”</p><p>Donna’s smile only grew wider as Leo launched himself on her. “Hi, sweetheart. You sleep all right?”</p><p>Leo nodded. “Uh-huh. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Well, then.” Josh said. “Let’s go down and get something to eat, while Mommy gets ready, OK?” He kissed Donna again as he climbed out of bed and lifted his son up into his arms.</p><p>“I’ll be down in, like, 10 minutes. I just want to jump in the shower.” Donna said.</p><p>“Take all the time you need.” Josh said as they left the room.</p><p>Downstairs, Josh found the table filled to capacity. CJ and Danny, Toby and the twins, and Ellie and Melody were all sitting around the table.</p><p>“Morning, guys.” Josh announced.</p><p>“Hey, Josh.” everyone acknowledged before heading back into their own conversations.</p><p>Ellie got up, leaving Melody in a conversation with the Ziegler twins. “Josh, there’s coffee and doughnuts on the counter. We’re not making a huge breakfast, but there’s plenty of food for everyone. Is Donna coming down?”</p><p>“Yeah, in a few minutes.” Josh helped himself to a cup of coffee, and made one for Donna, too. He sat down with Leo next to him near CJ, who appeared to be nursing a hangover.</p><p>“Was I drunk last night?” CJ asked. “I feel like I was.”</p><p>“Well, when you were doing ‘The Jackal’, you seemed pretty sober.” Molly piped up. “You were actually good.”</p><p>The whole table stopped what they were doing and looked at Molly.</p><p>“You saw it?” CJ asked incredulously.</p><p>“Guilty.” Molly said. “I was gonna go back to bed, but when I saw what you were doing, I had to watch. I mean, I’ve been wanting to see that since Dad told us about it.”</p><p>CJ shot Toby a look. “You told them?”</p><p>“It’s a fun memory, CJ!” Toby shot back. “I wanted to show them that the Bartlet administration wasn’t all scandals and problems!”</p><p>A small smile played on CJ’s lips, and she said, “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Just then, Donna came downstairs. “Morning, everyone.”</p><p>Josh stood up. “I made you some coffee.”</p><p>“Thanks, honey.” Donna smiled, taking the cup from him.</p><p>As Donna sat down on Leo’s other side, the kids came piling downstairs.</p><p>“There they are! The next generation!” Josh said. “Food’s on the counter, guys. Can you say thank you to Ellie for going out and getting food?”</p><p>“Thank you!” the kids chorused.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Ellie said.</p><p>“What time’s the will reading?” Donna wanted to know.</p><p>“11:00.” Ellie answered.</p><p>Donna turned to Josh. “You want to get going right after?”</p><p>“Flight’s not til 2. We’ve got plenty of time.”</p><p>“All right.” Donna said. She turned to her kids. “Are you guys all packed?”</p><p>“Yep!” the twins replied.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Last night was fun.” Josh said. “I really enjoyed reliving the old days.”</p><p>“I agree.” CJ said. “Forget the funeral, that was a perfect memorial.”</p><p>…</p><p>The executor, an attorney Abbey knew and trusted, arrived promptly at 11. Annie and Gus had gone back to the city, but Liz was at the farm, as were Charlie and Zoey. The kids were sent upstairs, and everyone headed into the living room.</p><p>It was a big crowd: Abbey, Liz, Ellie, Vic, Charlie, Zoey, Josh, Donna, CJ, Danny, Toby, Will, and Kate. There was also a section for Sam apparently, but Donna had agreed to take whatever it was on his behalf.</p><p>“All right,” the attorney said, “I know this has been a painful couple of days, so I’m going to make this as pain-free as possible.” He began reading the will: “I, Josiah Edward Bartlet, being of sound mind and body…”</p><p>He began with the major things. The majority of the estate, including liquid assets, were to be left to Abbey. Nobody was surprised at that announcement, as that was how it usually worked. The assets set aside were to be divided amongst the three daughters. Josh watched as looks of disbelief passed between the adults. He didn’t have to guess that there was more than they could have imagined financially. In addition, Charlie was left the deed to the Bartlet Presidential Library, and was officially named the CEO.</p><p>Finally, the executor turned to the rest of the group. “Now, Jed left you all specific things that he hoped would remind you of him:</p><p>
  <em>To Will Bailey, I leave a token of my gratitude for your years of service to politics-my collection of campaign buttons. You may find some of them familiar.</em>
</p><p>Will fished out a campaign button for Sam’s unsuccessful campaign for Congress in 2002. “Wow, he really did have them all.”</p><p>
  <em>To Kate Harper, who has managed to put up with Will for this long, I leave my Navy cap. I figured you of all people might appreciate it.</em>
</p><p>Kate held the worn baseball cap in her hands. “I’ll hold onto this with pride.”</p><p>
  <em>To Sam Seaborn, the man who will one day be President of the United States, I leave a piece of Presidential memorabilia that has sustained the test of time-my pen with the Presidential seal. Use it wisely.</em>
</p><p>Josh passed Donna a sleek black box with the aforementioned ballpoint pen. She stuck in her purse to give it to him tomorrow. '</p><p>
  <em>To Toby Ziegler, I leave my map of the Holy Land. You know which one.</em>
</p><p>Toby looked up as it was handed to him. “Do I?” He looked at it carefully and grinned. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Josh spoke up. “Is that the one with..”</p><p>“Israel not recognized? You bet.”</p><p>
  <em>To CJ Cregg, the woman who gave me many faithful years of service even after everyone else was gone, I leave a token of my gratitude-also, as the only Catholic in the group, I could think of no one better than to leave this to. It was mine when I was at Notre Dame.</em>
</p><p>CJ was handed a beautiful red Bible with a cross on the cover. “A Bible?”</p><p>“I have the one he still read towards the end.” Abbey said. “But this one-he wanted it to go to someone special.”</p><p>CJ nodded, tears in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>To Donna Moss Lyman-you kept Josh sane all those years, but in the end you wormed your way into Abbey’s and my hearts. You’ll always be like a daughter to me. However, you’re also the only person who could ever stand to listen to my trivia. I leave these to you.</em>
</p><p>Donna was handed a stack of books. <em>National Parks 101, 1001 Trivia Questions</em>. There were more, but that was all she saw at first. “His trivia books?” Her eyes went wide with tears.</p><p>“He knew you were the only one who would appreciate them.” Abbey told her, patting her knee. “And, everything else he said-all of it-was absolutely true.” Josh pulled her close to him and kissed her temple as tears sprung down her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>And to Josh Lyman, who I will always consider to be my son, I leave something that I should’ve given to you a long time ago. It was given to me on the occasion of my Nobel Prize by my father, and now I think it belongs to you. Give it to your own children someday.</em>
</p><p>Josh held his breath as the attorney handed him a beautiful gold pocket watch with engraving on the back: “J.E.B: today, New Hampshire; tomorrow, the world.”</p><p>Josh let a few tears slip as he read the inscription out loud. Donna squeezed his shoulders.</p><p>“He cared a lot about you, Josh.” Abbey agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Nothing more needed to be said.</p><p>“There’s more in here, if you don’t mind.” the executor stated.</p><p>
  <em>While nothing will compare to my actual grandchildren, you all having kids made me feel like a grandfather all over again. They are an absolute delight and a joy, and that is why several years ago, I took some of my savings and put aside certificates of deposits for a college fund in the names of Abigail Lyman, Annabeth Lyman, Matthew Lyman, Leo Lyman, Tiana Concannon, Connor Seaborn, Ava Seaborn, Huck Ziegler, Molly Ziegler, Daisy Bailey, and Joshua Bailey. Upon my death, the CDs will be divided equally amongst you all, and will be given to you.</em>
</p><p>The attorney handed Josh and Donna four envelopes, CJ and Danny one, Toby two, and Will and Kate two. As soon as Donna read the amount of the check in the first envelope, she felt like she was going to pass out.</p><p>“$5000?” Donna gasped. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“That’s enough to at least partially help the kids pay for college.” Josh said, overwhelmed by President Bartlet’s generosity.</p><p>CJ, Toby, Will and Kate all had similar expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces.</p><p>“I can’t believe he even thought of our kids.” Kate said.</p><p>“Mine too. Andy and I were wondering how we would split up college costs.” Toby explained. “Now we don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“Is that everything?” Josh asked.</p><p>“Everything that pertains to you all, yes.” the executor explained.</p><p>Everyone nodded, still too stunned to speak. They would never forget what President Bartlet had done for them, even from beyond the grave.</p><p>…</p><p>An hour after the attorney left, it was finally time for the families to hit the road.</p><p>“Before we all go,” CJ said to the group, assembled in the foyer making their last goodbyes, “I wanted to say how much being with all of you has been a comfort to me.”</p><p>“Same here, CJ.” Donna told her.</p><p>“And I think we need to take a minute right now and pay a final tribute.” She stood on the stairs and said, “To President Bartlet: may he never be far from our hearts, and let’s all say one last time: ‘Thank you, Mr. President.’.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. President.” everyone said gratefully. With that, everyone started hugging and saying their goodbyes.</p><p>“You guys need to come out to DC one of these days.” Josh told Danny.</p><p>“We’ll definitely do that, mi amor.” CJ said. “Ten years is way too long to go without seeing everyone.”</p><p>“Maybe we should make this an annual thing.” Josh said. “Not the funeral part,” he said quickly, “but a reunion. Next time under much happier circumstances.”</p><p>“Deal. I’ll call you, OK?”</p><p>“Yeah, call us when you’re back on the West Coast.” Donna told her.</p><p>“We will.” CJ promised.</p><p>With that, everyone said their goodbyes, and Josh and Donna and their kids climbed into the rental car for the flight back to DC and back to their lives.</p><p>It had been a weekend fraught with sadness, but also a weekend filled with the joy of being together again. And that was what they would never forget.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Well, that wraps up my second story! I hope everyone enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>